Rise of The Hunters
by SketchAddictor92
Summary: A young woman, Julianna Anderson has recently lost her older brother from a mysterious death and has move back to her hometown. She wants to live a normal life but deep down she can't. On her way of finding out her brother's death, she meets new friends that are willing to help her.
1. New Geek In Town

Beautiful Fall morning came over the little town in California, small, a lot of locals to see around to get to know in one day to become friends. But to my vision it's a lot different than you would expect. A lot of people love this place but don't be naïve to know the next city is 40 miles away if you love that kind of thing.

It was the first day of the new school year. School busses were leaving to pick up the students. More or less of them walk to the school early then the teachers, just to hang around or if you don't like being around your own home. About 10 minutes away from walking distance, take a right down the road after the old Dairy Shack that belong to Mr. Fun, The Clown. That place was abandoned, stripped from the paint, the front sign half down from the building, touching the very cracked pavement, Mr. Fun was a circus performer back in the late 70s, retired after a cannon shot accident while he cracked his head open from a tent pole impact, nearly almost destroying his frontal lobe. after 3 months of recovery he decided to open a Dairy Shack to sell ice cream, and little performers to make ballons, tell stories to the kids and make a bundle of laughs. The good old times…

While going a bit further down the road on Oak Street, the last house on the right dead end, up a steep hill was a very old dark brown Cherokee three stories Victorian house. The appearance on the house was quite amazed, if that of course if you don't judge or if that you have bad eyes then. The dead end was near a curved road, up a hill and about 10 feet away was the front porch. The walls were painted dark red paint mixed with a bit Burgundy. The front porch paint was a bit fainted. A lot of people say its probably dark inside and haunted. The house was built in the late 1700s from a rich man. The house had a lot of history of "unusual" mysteries including from the original owner. They never know what's inside, am I right?

The current owner is a young woman. By young I am actually 17, in the master bedroom, I am getting ready for my first day in a new high school. San Romero High. I did grew up in this same house til' I was 11. My parents bought this house when I was 3 weeks old as a baby and my older brother, David, was 2 years old by the time. We had to move out before I turn 12 due from my dad's illness, we had to find a better home to afford, eventually my grandfather took watch of the house til me or David decided to move back when we were old enough. After my father passed away, a few years went by, my mother decided to stop talking to me or my brother, she got into more….alot of things my brother didn't appreciate of me being around. David was my guardian, the best brother to have. Some people thought of us as twins at times. To us we stick together as twins, took care of each other, always adventuring and learning new thing. But… we had a secret to keep from the world that no one will ever understand what we can do.

Right now I just moved back in yesterday and today, I will do my best! I felt happy as ever. My appearance you might see me a lot of girls around my age wearing pretty crap and make up for attractions, but in my world, I am more of a tom boy and love goth designs. I get a lot of attention for of my figure, some people come up to me and ask if I work out a lot because I am very light slim like my brother but no. I do eat soy food and I am very addicted to tea. I am not in the vegetarian gossip stuff, I'm just not a big fan of meat, if you catch me drift. Steadily approaching the 5 foot mirror on the wall by my mom's desk, I glance to notice black spots under my dark green eyes from the lack of sleep. I haven't slept well for a week. A small pout formed on my lips. Not only I get noticed from my figure, my pale skin is light like a ghost, I do deeply wish people would stop looking at me like I just crawled out of a grave like a zombie in The Return of The Living Dead. I decided to wear black jeans and a regular grey thick long sleeve shirt with a huge pink heart in the middle of my chest. The reason I'm wearing a long sleeve is to cover up my tattoos since I am underage to have them in school. I usually put my hair in a ponytail but since it's a nice day, I will leave it down. My hair was getting long, passing the middle of my back. Before I put on my shoes, I glanced over my mom's desk to see a recent picture of David that was taken 3 years ago. Urgently I felt my body began to get a bit cold. It has been a rough week but I brushed it off and let out a big smile to the picture.

"Ready as ever, bro. I promise I will do things right."

Looking at the clock, it was ten minutes to seven. I ran downstairs with my socks and shoes in my hand and my backpack on my back half hanging with one shoulder strap. Took a sharp turn towards the bathroom down the hallway. Brushing my teeth quickly, running back towards the kitchen, my breath was heavy with my thoughts as checking that I had everything ready, including my keys in my back pocket. While finally having my socks and shoes on, I dashed out of the house, locking the door.

The clock tower loudly echoes through the town at the stroke of 7 a.m. Carefully walking fast down the hill to the sidewalk towards the neighborhood sign.

A young woman ran passed me, ramming herself into my shoulder, almost falling down. I reclaimed my balance and looked at her. The woman turned around and yelled with freight,

"I'm so sorry!" She yelped.

Without saying a word back or not paying attention. I moved my shoulder in a circle formation to ease the pain. The young woman already run off.

I scoffed, "Accidents happen if you're careful of your actions."

Almost approaching the school yard, I crossed the road and started to see students around the school and walking along the sidewalks. My heart started to beat a bit faster, with nervous streaming every course of my veins and muscles. Coldness and stiff like a statue. I quickly took a deep breath and relaxed myself.

"It's a new school, Anna. Nothing different.." in a sing tone.

I started to move my legs again to get closer to the school entrance. One thing that was a bit irritating …was finding the Main office. This is the first time I been here and I never came across how it's going to be. I saw a modern Man, he looked like a scientist with his short hair spiked in the front. He was wearing a white lab coat and was giving out papers to the students. My next thought was, "curious and a bit strange for him to be doing that on the first day."

"maybe I should not bother him." I thought.

While walking around the school hallways, looking every corner and watching out for every sign. Man this is giving me a headache. Occasionally I did find it. What made me realize it was hard to find it in the first place it was located right by the library and it didn't have a sign above the door. Usually the main office is at the front of the school. That puzzled me for a moment but I proceed to go in. I went over to the front desk clerk. She began typing so fast, not evening messing up a word or looking away from the screen, I kept watching her, just waiting for her to stop and look at me. But nothing. I cleared my throat loudly. Still nothing. I decided at the last moment to do this: I leaned over the desk a bit,

"ma'am?"

Her eyes lured at me with her fingers laying slightly on the keys. The air turned weird with her deep stare. Is she looking through my soul? This reminded me something from a horror movie with a mystery twist and she is the main suspect.

Her chair squeaked with a teeth aching sound. Like the chair is made out of chalk board material.

"Go have a seat, I will let the principal know you're here." She said.

She went back to work on the screen with her fingers tapping the keys again. I lifted an eyebrow and just went over to sit down. What just happened?!

She didn't ask for my name but then again I am the only one here.

While waiting, I started to remembered a few things back from my old neighborhood in Chicago. Mostly I just think of the days, David would be lecturing me to a proper person, or be in my study room, reading or listening to David in his recording room. David was an awesome singer. Even the day he came home and announced his first album was going to be released. He hit 3 million views in 2 days straight. Him and his band mates were old friends from his high school. I only met his mates once but don't quite remembered their names or where they are. I just know the band split 4 days ago, for two years the band was lost without the singer. Right now, I just wish he was still here.

The school bell rung loud threw out the halls, I merely jumped out of my seat. My heart raced through my chest so hard I never felt before. I had jump scares before but not this bad.

"I never heard a school bell that loud before," I said while holding my hand to my heart.

Within a second, a click of a door opened, it was the principal's office door. He came around a turn to the clerk desk.

He looked at me, I was starting to feel a bit uneased of this whole thing.

The Principal came from the other side of the desk, his hands reaching for his bowtie, lifting up a bit closer to his collar. His shoes flat with a shine, looking like a million bucks from his short dark brown hair. Within seconds he stopped before me and cleared his throat,

"Julianna Anderson?"

Looking up from his voice. My eyes had a clear vision of the principal and I couldn't believe my eyes who I was looking at. His moved his arm towards me with his hand,

"I'm Mr. Ackles. I am the Principal of San Romero."

I couldn't speak a word. My mind was off with questions. My arm moved slowly with my hand wrapping in his hand, closing together, he gave me a firm handshake. I gave him a small smile and asked,

"Ackles? Like the actor from Supernatural?"

Mr. Ackles left of a small chuckle. By the sound of it, he was not amused of hearing that.

"No, if I was, I would be working in Hollywood. But I do get that question a lot from other people.

I nodded slightly with his answer. But looking at his face again, he does look like him, like an actual identical twin. From that thought ceasing I shuddered it off and Mr. Ackles escorted me to his office. I went to side down the nearest chair. Big and brown, felt like a recliner with this finest leather. He sat down as well. Going through a filing cabinet by his side of his desk, he struggled to pull out a yellow folder. I noticed to see my name on the side. I started to feel uneased from something. He opened the folder gently and started to go through the paperwork. He remained silent for a few minutes of observance. In the back of my head was racing once again with thoughts of not being approved here. I swallowed hard from my anxiety rising. After a few minutes, he closed the folder, placing it aside his computer. He sighed deeply and looked at me.

"So Julianna….tell me how do you feel right now?"

I smiled a bit,

"Well I am bit nervous. I mean I just moved back to my old house yesterday and I do really want to finish school. My brother went to this school a long time ago."

Mr. Ackles asked, "What was your brother's name?"

I replied with a slight sigh, "David Anderson."

All of sudden I felt I wanted to sank in my seat while Mr. Ackles eyes and mouth were wide open like he just saw a ghost. I chuckled and replied,

"I know what you're going to ask. Yes, David is my oldest brother and yes he was the lead singer from The Dead Arises band. I am his baby sister…we are 2 years apart.

He couldn't believe his ears. His face flashed with nervousness while snapping out of his stage. He cleared his throat and replied,

"I never thought I would be meeting his younger sister."

My eyebrow lifted,

"Why? I'm not popular. David Never let anyone know about his family to the Media" I said.

Mr. Ackles shook his head a bit,

"No, No. I mean I knew your brother in my senior year, we were in biology class together. But after my graduation I heard about of his huge success of his career and believe me…it's amazing I'm meeting you!

I couldn't help but smile again, "Nothing hurting there, sir, It's good to know I'm meeting a great friend on my brother's."

Mr. Ackles smiled again and cleared his throat once more and said,

"Alright now, Since it's October, are you okay of doing a little catching up from your classes?"

I nodded.

Mr. Ackles replied, "Okay that is good to know. Let me print out your classes and I will let your teachers know that you are an official San Romero Student. "

Nodding again with excitement, "Thank you so much, sir, I can't wait."

I really couldn't. I was so happy to be back in school and this time I will not let you down, brother. I promise.

In a few seconds the printer was done. Mr. Ackles grabbed the paper and passed it to me, I looked over the classes. My first class is in science with Mr….PADALECKI?!

My heart stopped.

Isn't Padalecki the guy who played Sam in Supernatural or is it just a normal guy with the same last name?

Mr. Ackles asked, "Is there any questions?"

Snapping out of my trance from the name, I looked back at him and said,

"No sir, Thank you, but I do have one thing to ask. Please keep my name to a minimum, I don't like having so much attention from people, if you know what I mean?"

Mr. Ackles replied, "Sure thing."

Almost departing from his office, I shook his hand again, He was very kind to instructed me where the science room would be. I couldn't shake it off but is Mr. Padalecki gonna look like the actor or not?

I was sending chills down my spine, I really needed that to stop thinking too many questions like im Fangirling.

Taking a left down the hallway, on the right was a large room, I wasn't so impressed. I was not much into computer technology while growing up because I was more fond to art and books. I took another left which was the science hallway. I nodded and looked for 122B Room.

Another thought came to my mind,

"How is San Romero this big with so much classes in one Hallway and another Hallway is another subject?"

I stopped and noticed the room slot. I felt all my happiness and Joy sank to nervousness and butterflies. I felt like I wanted to puke before reaching for the doorknob. I gulped down so hard. I mean at least the principal understood my concern Because having a relative that is a Hot celebrity is hard. I don't mind people, it's the thought of them wanting to be all over me, screaming their lungs out, tearing me limb from limb. And once again I sent chills down my spine. I took a deep breath and look down.

"David….please give me strength. I'm so nervous.

Without Noticing, My hand gripped the doorknob firmly. I felt my heartbeat slowing down.

Was this really a good idea?

I turned the knob slightly and it open. Thinking maybe if I open more slow I would appear as a ghost in a horror flick. I looked up and saw numerous people looking straight at me. I looked over the small desk by the corner. A Tall man with short dark brown hair, wearing a white shirt, brown tie and black pants came to me and gave me his hand. My eyes wanted to pop out of my sockets. My headroom teacher looks like SAM!

A voice screamed into my head, "what the freaking hell is going on here?!"

I quickly gave him mine and shook it politely.

Mr. Padalecki said, "It's Nice to meet you, Julianna. I heard you were coming."

Mr. Padalecki turned me to face front of the class. 5 rows of students looking at me.

Now I felt like I wanted to pass out. Yep, I'm the new girl, can't wait to hear your insults!

The back of the room was noticing me more than anyone. One girl on the right, more or less a goth but more of a hippie was sitting next a giant guy that looked more Viking-ish. She looked at me like she was reading every inch of me. A weird feeling or was is it curious?

A cheerleader with blonde hair with ponytails at each side was giving me a smirk, like I became on her death list from that. She was sitting near a guy more of my height and had 4 eyebrow rings on his left and very dark hair, I have to say he most be a goth with all that white make up. He looked like he came out of The Beetlejuice movie except his style was more better. I'm guessing he is her boyfriend or brother, maybe. Sitting beside him we're 2 guys. Same height, one had red spiky hair, very tall style and the other one was more like a Grease dude. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't move my face. The last guy on the left was a tall man, no piercings but black clothes, very slim, and his paleness was unique than mine. Noticing his hair was short, dark black. He looked at me with his hand under his chin. His golden yellow eyes pierced through me….I felt relaxed. I looked up and smiled like I just won an award, or something.

Mr. Padalecki patted my shoulder, "Is there anything you would like to tell us about yourself?"

Thinking of what to say but I had a lot I wanted to tell but I will just keep it classic. I swung my hands together in front of my stomach.

"Well..I um..I just moved back to my old house down the road. I traveled a lot of places with my family which sometimes It is….very lame and all."

I nervously chuckled while my hand was itching behind my hand. A girl on the left side of the class, wearing the exact cheerleading outfit with a football jock wrapping his arm around her shoulder, her fingers careless extract his hand away from her. She smiled while curling her brown hair with her finger.

"Oh, Wow, another freak in this joint. Tell me is your head any stupid like a Pumpkin?" She said with Sarcasm.

Everyone bursted out laughing except the people in the back saw me. I felt an irritated flush in me. I looked over back at her,

"You know Pumpkins were used to scare off the evil spirits during October. But I'm guessing you got your warts removed in time."

Everyone started laughing again, she was looking around and The jock chuckled a bit. She shoved his shoulder. Mr. Padalecki polity asked to stop, but no one was quite listening. The Girl with the pontyails came up to me with a smile, she grabbed my hand and escorted me to an empty seat near the man with the yellow eyes. Once I got seated, I couldn't move. I thought if I sit beside him, what if he gets really uneasy?

"Don't worry, he won't bite. By the way that was an awesome come back you did. I'm Juliet. Welcome to San Romero."

My eyes followed her, she was already back in her seat. I took a deep breath and sat down. Sliding my backpack to my legs, placing my hands together, landing them gently on the desk. I looked around cautiously. I was figuring out to calm myself but nothing was working. What a great day to start so far and I already got insulted by a CHEERLEADER. I looked over my left side, it was the hippie girl, actually seeing her up close her fashion was not all that bad. I mean still a hippie style but mix with modern era design. I like it. I leaned over a bit and tap on her desk. She turned to see me, I gave her a little wave with a smile, she smiled back. That's a relief sec, at least she wasn't gonna insult me.

She leaned over to my shoulder and whisper,

"wicked way to help you get positive vibes back. I'm Mariska."

"Nice to meet you, too."

The Viking guy came up behind mean, leaning down and looking at me side to side, I felt like I wanted to slide down my chair as a puddle. Mariska scoffed at him.

"Vikke, Leave her alone!"

Vikke grunted and went back to seat, mumbling. The red spike dude and Grease dude turned to face me.

Mariska cleared her throat,

"Spike is Zed and this is Lewis, and yes he does love his hair like that."

Lewis cleared his throat, "I love it because she loves it."

Zed chuckled while Mariska hit Lewis's shoulder.

I started to chuckle as well with Zed.

"I really like it, too," I said.

I look over to the man on my right, he was till looking sad with his hand under his chin.

Mariska whispered, "That's Pitch. He's having a rough time at the moment. Is he a hunk or what?"

Mariska couldn't help but grin. Pitch snapped his finger to tell Mariska to shut up. Mariska eyes rolled with a frown and turned her face to Mr. Padalecki. I quickly thought of an idea. I grabbed a pencil and paper from my small notebook I keep in my pocket. Always come pepared of something. I wrote small message and passed it on to his desk. I retrieved my hand quickly because Mr. Padalecki almost caught me. Pitch lifted his eyebrow at the note, his eye looked at me but I didn't notice. He carefully took the note and unfolded it.

"Hi, Pitch. It's very nice to meet you and your friends. Please don't let your bad day ruin your time to make it a good day, Like your friends are making me feel welcome. I hope I get to talk to you more when your better."

Pitch's eyes widen a bit. He never received a note from a girl. He looked at me again and nodded gently.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my first chapter. Next chapter will be up This coming Monday.**


	2. Accidents Happen?

After science class was over, I headed to my class which is Gym.

Oh, God, I hate that class!

Imagine the smell in the locker room including when we have to wear the uniforms…YUCK!

Thinking of that now just made my stomach turn. I decided to change in the nearest bathroom, feeling more relieved of privacy instead of strange girls lookin'. But for one thing, I won't be attending much of gym activities:

Looking down, on my right leg, was a metallic knee brace. When I was a 7 years old, While climbing a tree for a dumb kite, one of the branches broke under my leg. Making me fall and landed right on my leg. I fell down about 2 stories. Shattered the bone 2 places. It took about 7 months to heal, also going through surgery and a wheelchair. I did do physical therapy after but it was a lot hard to walk on it, the doctors figured out they're were scarring in the tissues and it was gonna be difficult for me to walk. 2 years of therapy with the brace has helped a lot. But when it comes to this class, I hid it.

When the bell rung, I gave my Gym teacher my Doctor's note about my condition. Didn't expect he was so kind to understand. One thing he let wear my Jeans instead of the shorts, but the shirt smelled like B.O.! While sitting on the bleachers, I didn't expect to have 5 page homework from science class. Constant hearing the coach's whistle ringing in my ear was keeping me distracted. I heard someone clearing their throat, I looked up quickly and saw the girl with the ponytails. Juliet. I smiled at her and she sat beside me.

"Hi, Julianna." She Said.

I replied with a friendy hello and looked back at my homework. God I wanted to die from this homework, half of it I didn't know the answers.

"Doing all that homework is SOOO gonna irritate you, huh?"

I chuckled, "It already has."

"How come you sitting on the bleachers?" She asked.

My pencil tip snapped! Putting too much pressure on it? No.

I sighed, "I had an accident a long time ago.."

I patted my knee, "I have to wear a knee brace to help me walk."

She looked back at me, "I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?"

I shook my head with a smile, "Naaah!"

I looked arounf and notice the rest of her friends were not around, she snapped her fingers to the Gym door.

"The boys are out there. Mariska is in Music class."

Lifting up an eyebrow, "They hate Gym?"

Juliet replied, "Not a big fan, especially Vikke."

Shrugs a bit, "So how long you been a cheerleader?"

"for a few years, ain't it cool? I love wearing the uniform but practice is a major bummer sometimes."

I asked, "Why?'

She sighed with her elbows leaning on my knees,

"We were in the state champions last year and lost again, Thanks to Brittany a.k.a the boss but technically she is such a mellow…I'm sorry that Kathy made fun of you. She is just mad because my Brother Nick also her boyfriend, she is trying to keep him from spending time with my family. If he don't listen, my dad can get mad."

I grinned, "Well, boys can be like that, especially brothers. Like my brother, he didn't listen to my parents half of the time when he was going through high school. But he always made the time to hang out with me."

The coach looked at us and blared his whistle, "Juliet! Back on the court!"

Juliet looked at me with a smile, "Master's calls. I'll cya later."

I smiled back, "Later."

I had a feeling she wanted to ask me a question about David, before she left I saw a sour expression on her face. What was wrong?

As I was back to working my homework, without paying attention, the Gym doors opened. Pitch, Vikke, Zed, Swan, and Lewis came in. The cheerleader were whispering at each other, I looked up and saw them, Cheerleaders are always up to something but Juliet she is far different from them.

Two of the cheerleaders went to the middle of the court and started a cheer.

"Rams! Rams! Rams! Who are the freaks? They are! Peeee ew!"

The Cheerleaders started laughing and so we're the others. The laughter echoed in my head over and over. Juliet was about to over to them..I stood up so quick, my body was full of anger.

"Listen up you fucking maggots! If you say something like that again to them, I swear the unholy devil will be slapping you like the worms you are!"

Everyone dropped dead in they're tracks and looked straight at me. Juliet and her friends couldn't believe that came out of my mouth. Everything was so quiet, I looked up and noticed large multiple cracks in one of the windows on the other side of the building. I grabbed my backpack as fast I can and walked out the door with it slamming the wall, my mind was racing, with my body going numb from my anxiety. Once I was far away from the Gym, I decided to find the Library and relaxed a bit their t'il I calm down. I went beside a huge bookshelf, with my backpack laying against the wood panel and my knees clutched around my arms. I wanted to rock myself to sleep but I know it wont work. I'm not a little baby. I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"That…was a close one," I said while I hold still for a second.

My eyes started to get heavy all of a sudden, I felt relaxed…too relaxed. My head laid over my shoulder. I was feeling a warm embrace around me. Please take me to a nice place….to dream.

*Hey guys, i hope you this chapter of my story. Chapter 3 will be up this Thursday! I'll cya then.*


	3. Your Time Has Come

My eyes opened wide, hearing the birds chirping. It felt like spring. A young man was looking down at me. Small figure, pale as me, shaved haircut. Apparently 4 inches taller than me and was wearing a black shirt and blue denim jeans. I couldn't help but smile, It was David.

"You should not overstress yourself like that, David said with his hand touching my forehead.

"Good thing, you have no fever." He said.

I lifted myself up and looked at him with the sun beaming down my hair. It felt so real. Sometimes I do dream about David. I even noticed we were in the backyard of my house, I haven't seen it like this since I was a kid it was so beautiful. Grass green as emerald and the trees have flowers blooming on them.

"Don't let those people get to you. We're stronger than that," David said.

I nodded. He gave me a quick pat on my head, I felt like I wanted to cry. He always did this to make me smile again. Please….Dont wake me up….please.

"I see you made new friends, huh?"

I replied, "Yes."

"Do you like them?"

I remained silent for a moment. All my life I wasn't so sociable around others, David wasn't like that either cause we always did things together. David's hand slowly backed away from my head, a big bright light was over his body, my eyes began to squinch. David's smiled at me again,

"Anna….remember you are strong. Your time has come…"

David slowly began to fade. I kept looking around for him, Tear began to flow down my cheeks from my eyes hurting from the light. My body felt on fire like I was near the sun. The school bang rang for next class. I woke up with a burst, my chest suffocating. I looked around and saw the clock. It was 12. Time for lunch. I grabbed my stuff and left the library. I'm guessing no one from Gym didn't bother to find me. While walking to the cafeteria, I started to remember the last words David said. What did he mean, my time has come?

I have to admit my dreams are weird. Maybe I need to ask my uncle for some Relaxation classes since he owns a spa in town. Suddenly, I just remember I forgot to call my uncle once I got back from moving in. UUUGHH I'm an idiot!

The cafeteria was so loud. I felt my ear was ready to bleed. I take it back….I wasn't fully awake than I expected. Once I retrieved the nastiest food I ever saw on my tray, I left the line and threw the food in the nearest dumpster. I rather eat a pig than that! How do school serve half raw food, isn't that against Health issues? A cheeseburger and soapy mash potaotes with beans that taste like water?

Noticing across the cafeteria was a table with Juliet and her friends. Looking over again I noticed Mr. Ackles and Mr. Padalecki was sitting with them. WHAT THE WORD?!

Within a second, Pitch, sitting at the end of the table, he looked over and saw me, I looked away and pretend I didn't see them. How lovely. Pitch got Mr. Ackles and Padalecki and all the others looking at me. My body wanted to jolt….shaking. I just don't want to cause anymore attention. I went down to another table Pitch looked at me weird and concerned at the same time.

Mr Ackles said, "we will have to tell her tonight."

Juliet nodded, "I'll make sure we got the supplies."

Padalecki said, "First of all…We don't know if she is a shape shifter or a demon. Maybe we can test her."

Swan replied, "With every test? How are we suppose to do that?"

Mr. Ackles replied, "But are all of you sure you saw what she did in the Gym?"

Mariska nodded, "Yes, I witness the windows cracking when she yelled at the Cheerleaders."

Padalecki sighed heavily, "we'll find out tonight. Dean just see if you can ask Julianna to stay after school t'il Juliet's family get here."

Dean looked at Sam, "annnd how is that gonna be possible? All students have to leave at 4:30 and teachers leave at 5:00. I cant keep her t'il.."

Dean stopped talking as I poked him on the shoulder gently. He slowly turned to me. They all looked at me again like I was a ghost. Seriously!

Dean cleared his throat.

"Sir, I wanted to ask, can I stay after school? I mean I don't want to be bother since I know your busy, I want to see if I can finish up all this homework and some time to study tonight. If that's okay."

Dean cleared his throat again, "you may. But you will have to be in a social study class and when it reaches 5. I will come and get you, will that be all right?"

All them couldn't believe their ears.

I nodded with a smile on my face. I felt a sense of relief of my back once I return to my table. Pitch tightly gripped the small note I gave him earlier. The note started to crumble in his hand, like he was holding it for dear life. Zed shoved Pitch on his shoulder,

"Pitch LIKES Julianna!"

Pitch snarled deeply at Zed. Zed backed away and return to his seat silently.

Feeling more focused on my homework but I could really use a cup of coffee to help me. I plug in my headphones in my phone. I started to play a bit of techno music, the first song I played was Monster from Meg & Dia. Books on one side and 200 pages of school work….BLAAAAH!

Out of curiosity I had the slightest feeling to look out of the corner of my eye. Looking over to the other side, back at their table, Pitch looked Annoyed while listening to the others. In my chest I wish he can come over…I mean just to help him lighten him up a bit. I felt my cheeks warm. Oh boy….

Pitch looked over with his eyes and saw me. I quickly looked away and started to write.

Great! He saw me! That's the second time he noticed….man I am an idiot!

Dean and Sam were going over a plan to do the first test. First was Holy Water. Sam handed a bottle of water filled with Holy Water.

Sam asked, "Who wants to volunteer?"

Mariska shook her head. Juliet also denied. Zed, Vikke, Lewis didn't say nothing.

Swan said, "I would go but I think Pitch will be…"

Pitch snarled again and grabbed the bottle. He got up quickly and walked to over my table, he started to think what he can say to me. Without looking he put his hand up to his chest, with a bit of his power, black smoke formed a shape of a cup with a Starbucks logo on it. He carefully sat down in front of me and poked me my shoulder. I jumped and looked at him, his face was calm and he let out a small smile. For instance relief, I smiled back.

Wait a minute…HE'S SITTING IN FRONT OF ME?!

I took out my headphones and turned off my phone. I looked back at him and notice a Starbucks cup in his hand, he carefully passed it to me. My eyebrow lifted,

"You look tired, I thought maybe this will help."

My face was blank for a second as the cup stopped by my hand. I gently took the cup and took a sip. My eyes closed when the flavor hit my tastebuds. The instant warm of Pumpkin Spice was so delicious.

"MMM!"

*Thanks guys for liking this chapter. Chapter 4 will be up on Sunday!*


	4. When Good Things Go Bad

Back at my house, A group of young kids were standing outside, Murmuring to each other.

Like I said my house does get attention like that cause of it's history.

One boy with braces said, "I bet there's ghost in there."

Another boy, short with dark brown curly hair replied, "Why don't you go in and check?"

Another boy, he had big glasses and a birthmark under his chin, most of his was noticeable replied, "

I heard a woman moved in there."

The boy with the braces, "A woman? Heh! In your dreams, pal."

The Boy with the glasses raised his voiced a bit, "It's true! My grandfather saw her. Apparently she used to lived in this house when she was younger."

The boy with curly hair asked, "How would your Grandfather known her? Dude we're only 8 and your Grandfather is what? 60?"

The Boy with the glasses replied, "He used to know her parents…that's all I know."

Back at the school, Lunch was still going on and I was sitting there and Pitch was still sitting in front of me. I didn't know what should I say. I mean I did appreciate him for bringing me the coffee….but I don't know to bring up a conversation to…a guy! I mean sure David was a guy but he was my flesh and blood that's a different…oh god, what should I do?!

I stared at him again to his eyes…those eyes were so distracting. Golden yellow like a beautiful full moon on a clear night sky. I shook my head to get of the stupid trance, what the heck am I doing?

Pitch face changed to a concern look, "are you okay? Is the coffee to hot?"

After opening my eyes back open, seeing his face like that…I felt a bit guilty. I didn't mean to scare him.

I smiled, "No, No, No, I'm okay. I just bit my tongue."

Shrugs my shoulders a bit, "accidents happen, ya know."

Pitch sighed with relief as I put my hands on the table.

"The holy water didn't work. She ain't a demon…that's good, but still I can't get my hopes up just yet. I just she really is David's sister." Pitch said in thought.

FLASHBACK:

Before Pitch made the coffee appear, he put enough Holy water in the Coffee. END OF FLASHBACK!

The others were watching me and Pitch, I wasn't noticing anymore since Pitch was with me. Juliet's phone beep. Juliet answered it quickly. A Text from Pitch,

"The Water didn't work, " Juliet said.

Juliet closed her phone and placed it back into her jeans, and yes Juliet was back into her regular outfit: plain white shirt with a kitty on it and regular skinny jeans and sneakers. Sam and Dean sighed with relief.

"The test isn't gonna be so easy." Lewis said.

"Nope…" Mariska replied.

Mariska is a strong God, but she has warmly get along with Julianna, in her mind she knows she has to do the right thing first. About 5 mins left of lunch and next class is math.

Oh yippie…I can't wait.

Pitch was getting more nervous. He hasn't said a word to me since he asked me if I was okay while staring into his eyes accident. He knows how to speak to a girl but the only girls he talk to is Mariska and Juliet. He took a deep breath and exhaled,

"so…."

I looked at him.

He gulped, "I saw what happened at the Gym….Why did you run off?"

With a bit of surprise I wasn't so uptight he asked me that, I mean I'm okay of telling him.

"I went to the Library. Books help me relax at times."

"Book Nerd?" He asked with a smirk.

I nodded, "big time. I even have a Library in my house."

Pitch asked, "Really? Have you read all of them?"

I nodded with a reply, "Yep, like a 1,000 times. Even when I memorized them word by word my dad would buy me and my brother 5 new books to last us a month."

Pitch chuckled softly.

Hearing the school bell rang that Lunch is over, I felt my heart sank a bit.

DAMMIT!

Everyone was starting to leave. Pitch and me got up and got our stuff. While I got my backpack I felt his hand grabbed my hand, placing a small note in it. His eyes didn't leave mine. I can't tell if he was upset or he was happy. Upset that Lunch was over or Happy he spend some time talking to me? Damn I wish I can read your mind.

His hand folded my finger, within a second, he left and met up with the others. I watched him leave. My whole body was like, what just happened?

All of a sudden I felt my stomach became uneased, I felt like I wanted to throw up. I ran down the ramp and took a left, finding the nearest bathroom. I was hoping I can hold it t'il I got there. I saw the girls bathroom and ram through the door like I was about to kill someone. I went into the handicap stall, but I noticed it was out of order and it was locked from the inside.

SON OF A BITCH!

Quickly calming myself, I closed my eyes and relaxed my breaths. Concentrating my thoughts on the lock, I heard the locked moved and the door open. My eyes open and I went in, I closed it, locked it. Hanging my stuff on the hook, I crouched down near the toilet and lift up the lid. I know I was gonna throw up, but why? I didn't even eat any lunch. Maybe I'm just a bit uneased. Suddenly I remembered my hand was still crumbing the note that Pitch gave me. I chuckled with ease. I opened my hand and unfolded the note,

"Dear Julianna,

Thank you for earlier. I'm sorry if you find me a bit weird but still I had a great time at lunch of getting to know you. You really lighten my day, I do appreciate that. I can't wait to see ya again T'il again…Pitch.."

My cheeks were bursting with overjoy. I felt myself smiling so big. I should open up more like this to the others. Maybe not too much, one at a time. This might be a good idea after all. The bathroom door opened, I felt my heart sank with fear….oh shit and I was suppose to be in Math class. Just stay calm and be quiet like a mouse.

You know what happens when you want a good thing to happen to come your way…? Trust me I thought it did for a moment. Little did they know, they check the Handicap Stall and I was on top of the toilet…Smart move. I lifted my head up to sneak to see who it was. One was that cheerleader in my home class. What was her name again? Kathy? And the other one was not so much fit to be a cheerleader outfit. At least I wasn't feeling so sick or I would probably be vomiting at the moment. I lowered myself down and hold still.

Kathy was putting on lipstick, "God Fuck! That stupid Juliet, if I hear another word from her fucking dad that Nick can't be with me, I'm going to loose it!"

The Other Girl was Mags, She is a bit "fat" but she is what you call a when a cheerleader treats you like you're her slave kind of thing.

Mags replied, "Maybe you should be careful, Nick is the Quarterback and you know how he is with his family."

Kathy chuckled, "Oh, do you know anything about that new girl?"

Mags said, "No, not really. But all I know is her Last name is Anderson. Like she is related to David Anderson."

My head dropped with disbelief. HOW IN THE HELL…?!

Kathy said, "We'll next time, she makes a fool out of me. I'll do something to her brother's body."

My eyes widen with fear. I felt my heart racing so fast.

Mags gulped, "Like what?"

Kathy replied, "throw it on the damn highway."

I felt my body literally shaking from her saying those words. Echoing in my mind over and over.

Kathy and Mags head out of the bathroom with the door slam behind them. I jumped off the toilet. Slowly grabbing my stuff and opening the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was in shock. A tear falling down my cheek. The Mirror started to taint, my body was boiling with every inch of my body.

"Let me out…..Let it all out…"

I couldn't take it anymore.

I screamed my lungs out,

"You fucking bitch! You fucking whore! Come and get me, I dare you!"

Squeezing my hand so hard, my nails pierced through my skin. The mirrors exploded into little shards all over the sinks, it was like a horror movie. I didn't notice one of the shards cut on my sleeve and barley cutting my skin. Feeling the anger fade, I didn't hesitate to think of what I have done or the kind of trouble I'm gonna be in. All I thought was to….run. the glass cracked under my shoes as I dashed out of their, slamming the door straight into the wall. The sound of the door made a loud bang while it hit the wall t'il I noticed it had a large bent in the middle.

Oh great, Smartass!

I rant to the nearest exit. While exiting out the door and feeling the fall breeze hit me. The emergency alarm went off, I just kept on running….running. Like I was escaping a prison yard. I heard those words again. I only felt the only thing I wanted to do: was cry and run….Not here.

David….I'm so sorry….


	5. The Photo Will Show You

After the incident, all the students evacuated the building. Sam and Dean decided to find others and meet them in the Auditorium later. Juliet alerted her family to meet them after the evacuation and sneak in around the back, since the police had to show up.

Don't you just love when you have to stand outside in rows in the cold and wait to see why the police had to show? Sam and went to the security room to check the cameras and Alarm system. Dean went to deal with the Police. After a while Juliet and the others were figuring out a plan before Juliet's parents got here, also her oldest sister Cordelia and baby sister Rosalind were coming too. Swan on the other hand was not too comfortable for her baby sister coming.

"Why you don't like, Rosalind?" Juliet asked.

Swann scoff, "Babe, I don't dislike her, she just… can be a bit of a clutz."

Lewis laughed at Swan's reply, "your just still mad because she knocked you out and gave you 9 stitches on your head."

Swan shook his head with a sigh.

Swan can control his anger really well, a bit too well like Pitch. Juliet came over to him and stroke Swan's cheek. Swan purred slightly in her hand.

The police scanned and checked every fire alarm in the building, one officer noticed the emergency door by the Computer Lab was opened. The officer notified the sheriff immediately. The Sheriff took a very good look at the door and alarmed Mr. Ackles he figured that a student must've pulled a prank and keep a close check on the security cameras. Another officer came running to Mr. Ackles and the Sherriff. Poor officer was a bit out of shape, was out of breath, after 5 seconds;

"Sir, you have to come see this!"

All the students and teachers were lead back inside and they all notice what happen to the Girl's bathroom in the hallway. Everyone was mumbling and looking at each other. Taking pictures on their Iphones and tablets. Soon the Officers warned the students to return to their classrooms. Juliet and the others came and saw it too.

"oi! It look like a bomb went off," Said Vikke.

Zed said, "more like you did it from having a nightmare."

Vikke growled deeply while grabbing Zed's hair,

"Your hair is a nightmare, you low waste!"

Zed patted around Vikke's grip with a small panic, "come on, man! I just fixed my hair!"

Vikke released but Zed's hair was so crumbled. Zed pouted. Sam went to the others while Dean was still dealing with the Police. They all went the Auditorium to wait for Dean. Mariska was feeling vulnerable.

"Sam?" Mariska stopped in her tracks and looked at Sam.

They all stopped.

Juliet's family arrived 5 minutes before anything was getting too ridiculous with the crowd.

Juliet's father, Mr. Starling, "Listen, Mariska, I know how your feeling. Trust me this person….I don't think this THING is a demon or a shape shifter. I seen weirder things in my life but that…"

Swan stepped up, "Then what do you think it is, sir? Your not like John."

Mr. Starling, "Boy, I may not be John, I just wanna see if this is a real deal if not, I'm willing to kill it."

Juliet interrupted, "But, Dad….I think it really is David's sister."

Dean laid his hand on Juliet's shoulder, Juliet looked over. Dean's expression wasn't very good with Sam's eyes. Mariska can feel Dean's level sky rocket.

Dean said, "In my office now…We got bigger trouble."

Everyone looked at one another and went straight to Dean's office. The front desk clerk was already gone. Probably on her smoke breaks.

After everyone got in; Pitch couldn't help but felt why did Swan stick up for Julianna.

Dean closed the door and locked it.

Have you ever felt that the safest place to hide is inside your own home? Constantly I would, whenever I needed to feel safe. It's funny actually. Not even thinking what kind of trouble I might be in from school…but feeling my gut twisting and turning my own intestines to shreds. I thought I was ready to start over again. Parents forever gone and my brother dead and gone. People say brothers and sisters don't get along so great, I mean sometimes me and David had our ups and downs, it was never that bad. But we were the kind of siblings that watch over one and another, hard to separate. I seen Kids like that but til they hit mid teens, they change. But to David…he wouldn't let me down like that. I just wish I can figure out what happened. David and I we had to ourselves a secret to other people including to our parents.

Since its about to be 2 o' clock, the police already left so have the teachers and students. The police thought it might be a good idea for people's safety to go home early. One Sheriff Jody Mills stayed with the others and started to tell her side;

"To be honest with you guys….I have no idea what your up against but please spare me the details. I never seen anything do that to a door and also all that mess inside the bathroom.. I mean Crowley could but it look like a tornado was in it."

Sam replied, "we know, Jody."

Jody looked at Sam with a bit of dumbfounded look with her hands laying on her hips.

"But we also found blood on some of the glass and it was sent to the station and I have a friend who's really into this stuff. So She will be safe til we found out about it."

Dean asked, "your friend is not gonna get Julianna in trouble when he finds out?"

Jody shook her head and replied, "Nope. I let him know she is under suspicion and to get rid of the evidence once he's done."

Sam chuckled, "Once again, Jody, your ahead of us."

Jody smiled, "Arent i?"

Jody asked Dean, "The glass in the bathroom is plain silver, right?"

Dean replied, "It wouldn't kill her but the wound would heal if she is one."

Jody asked, "What if it doesn't heal? Doesn't silver burn the flesh?"

Sam replied, "the Silver will burn her skin around th cut to make it look like badly inflamed but if it doesn't heal…"

Mariska interrupted, "Then she's bleeding out there?"

Mrs. Starling came into the office and sighed deeply.

Cordelia said, "by your look mom, it ain't good."

Mrs. Starling replied, "I called every hospital and clinic, no person has checked in with Julianna's description."

Pitch replied, "meaning she's can be bleeding to death out there somewhere?"

Sam looked at Pitch, "Pitch, relax. We'll find her."

Pitch snarled, "Hope so. We promise David to keep her safe but so far we're doing a fucking a good job."

Pitch stormed out and slammed the door. Everyone was dumbfounded by Pitch's react. Pitch knew in him, this is the real Julianna, not some imposter. Pitch vanished and went to go find her himself.

Jody scratched her head, "Okay before anything gets out of hand. This Julianna we're talking about…what does she look like?"

Dean replied, "about 5"4" Long dark hair. Skinny."

Sam said, "probably around 100 or 110 pounds."

Jody placed her finger to her chin for a second t'il it her. Her eyes wide. She started to remember something: 2 days ago, quarter to 10 Jody was escorting a teen girl with Julianna's same appearance description. She started to remember Julianna looked pale, sad, expression, and had tattoos on her left and right arm, she also remembered seeing a sun tattoo on her left hand and a snake tattoo on her left forearm. That night it was raining so bad from a tropical storm, within the wind shield wipers going back and forth. Julianna was watching them with a death trance, some of her bangs was dangling over her eyes. She laid in her seat, not moving, like she was a corpse. Jody kept looking back at her and at the road. A conversation wasn't working much with them since Julianna was still in a state of disbelieve of the death of David. Jody knows how it feels to loose someone you love. She lost her son and her Husband. It hurts like shit, that death maybe the answer to relieve pain but Julianna knew that will never work.

Sam snapped his fingers in front of Jody, settling her out of her flashback. She looked calm but asked,

"Did you…ANY of you guys…seen her have tattoos?"

Everyone looked at each other, confused. Dean started to remember I was tucking my left sleeve over my left hand. He remember seeing black lines like a sun.

Dean asked, "was it like a sun?"

Jody nodded.

Dean asked, "how did you know she has tattoos?"

Jody became quiet for a few seconds, "because I escorted her home about 2 days ago."

Everyone rushed out of the school to their cars and floor it out of the campus.

Rain started to pouring down hard. I was walking down Scotland Street that was 3 blocks from my house. Soaking wet to the bone, my bangs stuck to my cheeks. I spent about 2 hours with Dr. Helms, a small doctor, everyone knew that old goonie. He was only a doctor to help around with the little of things. After I ran away from the school, I knew I was bleeding bad. The only thing I can think of was going to Dr. Helms to ask for help, I'm glad I made it before he left for a business trip. He was very surprised how I got my arm cut like that. 6 stitches and wrapped around in a bandage. I told him I was being bullied at school and they pushed me down a curb and I scratched myself on a broken glass bottle. Of course he knew me and David back when we we're kids. But he said I should report it to the police after I leave but of course I had to lie. I know I shouldn't but I can't let him know the truth. He said I was lucky to get to him. Feeling the cold rain on my trenched clothes and backpack. I wanted to go home but I'm forever alone. No mom or dad or my brother to see home. I'm forever alone…

As I was walking through Scotland Street, I looked and saw a family through a window. Laughing…smiling…to my reaction I wish I can smile like that too. I walked away, I can't bear to watch that anymore. As I was closing to the dead ahead, laying against the light pole was a white crucifix with David's name on it. Flowers, stuffed animals around it, roses, candles that were soaked and most of the wicks were burned out.

Pitch was walking around and he was near Scotland Street. He felt my presence near by. He was feeling more worried about her than anything.

"Please, Julianna, be safe."

He started to down the road.

While I looked more at the memorial, I saw small crucifixes with pictures of him on them, strange.. I don't remember these pictures. I guess maybe from his band mates.

I stood there, motionless and sad. I wanted to cry but all my tears have dried up for now. I'm so tired. I just want to lay down and wake up. I keep thinking I am still asleep, in the old room and any moment, David will come and wake me up. It's been a freaking week! Please David….wake me up! Shake me or pinch me!

I stopped and noticed one of the crucifixes was face down on a rose. It was a metal one you see at churches. I had the curiosity to pick it up. It was a bit bigger than I thought, and there on the middle was a picture of David, I took the picture out of it to look at it better. I couldn't believe my eyes. My body started to shake. Juliet…Vikke..Lewis…Mariska..Mr. Padalecki…Mr. Ackles…Pitch…Swan…and Zed? And some other people I didn't know in the picture were standing beside David. All of them smiling. There was a woman in there, a Sherriff...I know her!

What the hell is going?!

Right behind me was Pitch. He was looking at me with a frowned looked. A police car, Jody came in with her headlights on and stop 3 foot away from Pitch. She grabbed her cellphone and called Dean and Juliet's parents the location. Jody struggled with the seatbelt and got out carefully. I finally felt my tears flowing down and for the first time I was letting all the pain out. But I felt more sadness growing and growing. Pitch came up to me and laid his hand on my shoulder. I forgotten the picture was till in my hand being crumbed. It wasn't long t'il the others came. They all looked at me and Pitch. Pitch came closer and carried me into his arms.

"You had me worried sick, Julianna. I'm glad I found you in time."

I looked at him with surprise and feeling his hands under me. I felt my body relaxed again, the pain was gone…simply gone.

Pitch did a favor for that. My eyes were red and irritated, I didn't want him to see me like this since I cause everyone to be so worried about me. Pitch walked over to Mariska's van, Vikke opened the door and Pitch got in. he laid me down that seem to be a like a built in couch and he grabbed a blanket and covered me up. I heard the engine roared and felt the van moved.

"Pitch?" I asked.

Pitch kept his eyes on me with a small smile, "Yes?"

"Did you know my brother? David?"

He leaned down and nodded. He quickly stroked my cheek, I felt my eyes closed and fell asleep. Pitch used some of his powers to help me sleep. He felt so bad for her, he hope she dreams a good dream. Pitch looked at my arm and saw the bandage, he sighed in relief,

"You went to a doctor…"

He gently placed my hand near my stomach, sat down near me. I didn't notice my finger was stroking his hand since he never let go of my hand. He looked over and smiled.

"Sleep well…Julianna. Don't worry, I'll be here."

*Heya guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Chapter 6 will be up Saturday!*


	6. Let's Talk

Have you ever dreamt of nothing? A black void or a black curtain covering your dream? Sometimes I do…sometimes I enjoy it. Sometimes It annoys me. I know what It is. When this happens, I wish to not dream at all. Dreams are real when you believe in it when It is created from your soul…but my soul has been dark for a long time.

Rain was still crashing down, Sam and the others decided to take me back to my place and settled a plan B. The garage door open while Vikke lured the vehicles in. The garage is very big. Pitch carefully carried in me, Dean opened the Garage door to the kitchen. Swan ran to a couch and moved some pillows of it, pitch laid me down, a slight coughing and breathing heavy.

Jody felt my forehead, "she needs to warm up. She's freezing. Mariska? Juliet? Go find her some fresh clothes."

"Yes, Ma'am!" they said in unison and ran up to the stairs

Zed groaned, "man, I wish I did that job."

Vikke wacked his hand on Zed's head,

Zed explained in pain, "Yeow! What the hell, man?!

Vikke snarled, "Pig you are. You'll be dead if Jody let ya do that."

Zed chuckled, "I'm already dead. Hellooo!"

Vikke said, "You may look Human under that disguise, but I still know how ugly you are without it."

Zed snarled while Swan and Lewis chuckled.

Jody scoffed, "If you girls are done. You can help too…. GET OUT!"

Zed gulp with Vikke shaking, "Y-y-y-yes, Ma'am"

They both ran out to the hallway. Vikke admit he is afraid by Jody, for instance he don't know why. One time he told Jody that she looks like his dead mom. At least Jody took that kindly.

Juliet and Mariska came back downstairs with grey sweatpants and white tank top.

Pitch was watching me closely. He did hear that remark from Zed. He placed his head on my forehead,

"She has no fever."

Jody chuckled, "That's good. I'm surprised by you Pitch, I never knew your this kind to a girl."

"Well, you know David and I were close. Just want him to make sure I will be a good friend to her and take care of her."

Jody nodded.

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on her?"

Pitch blushed, "n-n-n-no! I Just met her!"

Jody wink and left to get a blanket. She always know how to fool people.

Jody told everyone to leave the room. All the boys left including Pitch.

Mariska lifted me up a bit, Juliet removed my shirt and Jody took off my pants.

Juliet put on the white tank top on me with ease, lifted me down, Mariska and Jody helped put on the sweatpants. Mariska placed a pillow under my head and Jody tucked me in a blanket. My breathing started to level. Juliet escorted the boys to come back in.

Mrs. Starling, "So, what next?"

Dean replied, "We do the last test."

Pitch hesitated and sit next to me,

"before you do anything, Winchester. Look for yourself."

Pitch shown my arm with the stitches still in my skin.

Sam came and saw them. Closely exam the work. 2 minutes of silence, Dean was feeling impatient.

Dean, "Sam?"

Dean replied, ".This is from a real doctor…The stitches are in perfect lining."

Sam looked at Pitch and the others.

Sam smiled, "this is the Real Julianna."

Mrs. Starling said, "But how? I called all hospitals and clinics, she didn't check in. They must be fake."

Juliet felt fear from her mother's words.

Juliet said, "w-w-wait! Maybe she knows someone that is a doctor possibly live close by."

Jody replied, "I can call the station and ask any of my comrades if they know anything."

Dean and Sam agreed on it.

I tossed to my side. Pitch was still believing it was really me.

Dean came over to him, "lets get something in the kitchen. She'll be okay alone for 5 minutes."

Pitch took a deep sigh and went along with the others. Pitch took off his trench coat, half of his clothes were still soak but he didn't seem to matter to it.

Pitch got the Kettle going. Mariska got cups ready for everyone.

Dean and Sam having a beer with Mr. Starling, the girls having Tea. Pitch was gonna have tea as well, he aint a fan of any sort of alcohol.

Over the last of 30 minutes I came over my dream and woke up. My vision starting to clear, rubbing my eyes from the soreness of crying. I felt so heavy in my legs. Must've been laying on this….

I looked around and notice I was home, laying on my couch and my clothes were different, and my grandmother's blanket is on me.

"Okay I don't remember any of this."

Getting up so fast with questions roaming again in my head, trying to reconnect my memory. But sometimes when I sleep I don't remember anything….PERFECT TIMING U FREAKIN BRAIN!

I took a deep breath and stopped. Looking over to the kitchen that was to the otherside of the house, I heard voices. Mumbling sounds. I went by my dad's old army metal box and opened it. Finding his old Bowie knife, I carefully slide the box back and hold the knife behind my back. I went by my dad's old army metal box and opened it. Finding his old Bowie knife, I carefully slide the box back and hold the knife behind my back.

My dad was in the military for over 20 years and trust me, I might've not spent so much time with my father but he taught me a lot of things. Leaving me his most trusted weapon on this planet.

One thing: I don't know how many there are but I think it's time I do something David taught me.

I knocked over a small vase and ran to a corner to hide. The Others heard the vase smash and ran over to the living room. Sam saw the broken vase. Pitch looked over at the empty couch.

Panic hit him, "Where's is she?"

Dean, "She's got to be around here somewhere. "

Sam, "WAIT!"

Everyone looked at Sam. Sam took a deep breath and exhaled. He walked over a few steps and looked around.

"Julianna, you don't have to hide. We're not here to hurt you…."

I felt my gut tighten a bit. But that voice, where have I heard it from?

"Julianna…listen, we know you….We know David. He was a dear friend of ours. We knew about his powers and he talked a lot about you. Please…..Let's talk," Sam said.

Do I look like I have a choice…? I guess no.

I came back inside the living room, everyone looked at me. Dean was more impressed of Sam.

I went over to Sam, "Okay….Do you know what really happen to David?"

Sam sighed with a nod.

While sitting in the kitchen with Juliet and Mariska at my side. I was taking a sip of Pumpkin Spice Tea, I really should've have peppermint.

"So David never told you about us?" Dean asked.

I shook my head, "No, he said he had friends but never said their names. I thought it was from the band, maybe. But no."

"You know his abilities, did he ever tell you mine?" I asked.

Sam shook his heads.

Pitch sat down by Juliet, "He told me you have same powers as…me."

I chuckled, "Yeah but except mine is a lot different then David's. I cant use my powers with elements. I'm just like a boogeyman."

Mariska added, "you don't look like one."

"Because I'm hiding it. I been doing it for years…"

Vikke said, "Your around use, you don't have to hide it."

I shook my head, "I don't get this, why should I trust you guys? Your all normal."

Dean added, "Me and Sam might but…. Mariska, Pitch, Zed, Lewis, Vikke…they're not normal."

I looked at them and they're face expression went to quiet.

Pitch stood up and kept his eyes closed. I looked at him.

"Pitch?" I asked.

Black smoke and ashes formed around his legs up to his waist to his chest, then all over him. His whole body was covered with it. After a second it vanished, my eyes expanded with shocked. Pitch was in his real form. His skin was greyish black. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes still yellow. I can't believe what I see. It's him…. The Boogeyman.

I got up, still with disbelief, I gasped.

"Pitch….you're the…the…the…"

"The boogeyman? Yes."

I felt like I wanted to faint. Mariska got up,

"I am A Zombie Rock Lord and The Queen of Psychedelia. Her hand came up, blue light appear and took shape of a Sitar."

My eyes widen again, "wow!"

"Trust me, Julianna, I am not scared to show you my form."

The blue light appear again, this time around her body and vanished so fast Her clothes changed into slightly torn, bell-bottom jeans with flowers design on her right leg, an off-shoulder, yellow belly top dashiki with a faded psychedelia design and reddish birkenstock boots. Her skin turned unusual pale green. Stitches that go around her forehead, neck, front lining of her abdomen, waist, hands and shoulders.

"I must say, Mariska, you got style…."

My expression changed to nervousness, "Please excuse me!"

I hurried out of kitchen. Everyone was confused. Pitch ran after her.

I went to the hallway, with Pitch behind me, he took my hand and turned me around. I gasped and saw his eyes.

"Whats the matter?" he asked.

I can tell he was a bit concerned in his voice.

"Just needed some air that's all."

Pitch expression changed to little mad, he can tell I was lying.

"Ok Ok, I panicked. It's just this is all new to me."

Pitch went back to calm, "I know. Trust me."

"you're the Boogeyman! The King of Fear and u had panicked before?"

He put his finger under his chin and roll it slightly, "about 200 years ago."

"I just cant believe this…"

Pitch said, "Just relax Juli-"

"I been your biggest fan since I was a kid."

Pitch eyes widen and his cheeks blushed a bit, "r-r-really?"

I nodded.

*Heya guys, I hope you enjoy this episode. Chapter 7 will be up at Monday*


	7. My Form Must Be Seen

After pacing around in my room for almost merely an hour, I couldn't believe I said that to him.

"I've been his biggest fan?"

Why couldn't I just say something like "I adored you."

NO WAIT THAT'S WORSE!

Oh my god, I am a stupid idiot.

Not knowing Pitch was watching me from my cracked open closet, Even looking around my room, close to a master size, my room was very spacious and well organized. Even seeing 8 books over my night stand of Ancient Creatures.

Pitch sighed and came out of the closet, I gasped with fear escaping my heart.

"For a Boogeyman, I give you a point of scaring me."

"Sorry, I didn't tend to…"

I look at him with eyes a bit sad in them.

I came up to him.

He cleared his throat, "So you adore me, huh?"

I felt goosebumps run down my spine hardcore to my legs. HE HEARD ME SAY THAT?!

Good lord, I need to be careful what I say when he's not around cause I forgot what he can do..

"Ok, ok, yes! I been reading all about you for ever since I was little. Didn't know you were very detailed."

Pitch raised his eyebrow with a smirk, "oh?"

I blushed a bit. "Y-y-yeah. I have a book that tells a lot about Boogeyman's but maybe I can hear from your side."

Pitch replied, "I have plenty of time…But I think you should see the rest of the group."

"The rest?" I asked.

"I mean seeing their powers."

I nodded.

Everyone was back into the living room.

"I guess she couldn't handle it," Cordelia said with a chuckle.

"Cordelia…" Juliet said.

"Speaking of handling, Dad, Where's Nick?" Rosalind asked.

Mr. Starling replied, "He aint answering. Must be with that Kathy girl again."

Sam said, "I even tried calling him before we left the school."

Cordelia said, "He is so gonna be dead."

When me and Pitch came in,

"Sounds like what my dad would say whenever David got into trouble." I said.

Dean asked, "you ok, Julianna?"

I nodded, "Yeah, please just call me Anna. It's a lot easier."

Sam cleared his throat, "Ok, Anna, we want to see what you can do."

I walked into the middle of the living room, "Like what, exactly?"

Sam replied, "Just relax."

I nodded, the room became silent, Like what do they want me to do?

I close my eyes for a brief second and moved the couch, Dean fell into the couch when it stopped 2 inches away from where he was standing. Dean couldn't believe that happened. Sam started to laugh with Zed and Lewis.

Dean got up from the couch and looked at me, I smiled a bit.

"Very funny, Boogey Girl."

I started to laugh.

David always called me that.

Pitch smirked.

Sam said, "Telekinesis. Looks like you been practicing."

I replied, "Since 6."

I took a deep breath again but this time…Let's show them the real deal.

Pitch said, "Don't strain yourself, Anna."

Black smoke and ashes formed around my body, head and toes. Pitch's eyes widen a bit.

The smoke vanished within a second. My clothes changed to black jeans, black tank top, my skin was greyish black like Pitch's form. I turned around and everyone looked at me. My eyes were yellow golden as well. Pitch was stunned.

*Please enjoy this chapter. Sorry It's short, It's Old Hallow's Eve. Chapter 8 will be posted on Friday. Happy Halloween Everyone and Please be safe*


	8. Will You Be My Guardian?

Today was Halloween. My favorite time of the year. Kids dressing up, Parents going to Halloween parties, teenagers drinking and doing whatever stupid things... But that is not my style. During the night, David and I would just walk around the neighborhoods to enjoy seeing people have fun. I remember one year when I was 8, I dressed up as a witch with spiders. Black dress, black cat, the hat. David on the other hand he dressed up as Pinhead from Hellraiser, except the needles were made of foil and he made them a little too big.

Good ol' times..

Dean and Sam was in the kitchen, Sam was looking over his laptop to see any leads but so far nothing.

Also tonight, the school is having a Halloween party for the students and the others went out to get a costume except Pitch. Pitch was giving me space but he was mostly sitting outside my door. I keep thinking ever since I shown them my true form, he's….i don't know. For the past week, I been getting along great with the others… Closer than ever. I was sitting in my room, on my bed, no homework. I felt like I was a statue. My knees up to my chin and my arms around my legs, I guess I'm still having difficulty of moving on. The other day, I was so depressed I missed school but Pitch stayed with me. One thing I was grateful of him is being with me, he laid beside me t'il I fell asleep from crying. Before I fell asleep he told me how he met David. Right there I felt a bit better of hearing his words.

I went over to my door and knocked, "Pitch? You still there?"

He leaned over the door slightly, "Yes. You okay?"

"Can you come in for a few?"

I unlocked the door but instead he appeared right behind me. I got used to see him more in his true form, when the others are around my house, I don't mind seeing them as their real self. I turned around and smiled a bit. He returned one as well.

"Pitch, I don't want to be rude but…why do you show so much care for me?"

Pitch didn't leave his smile and sat down on my bed and pat his hand beside him. I went over and sat beside him.

"You know a lot about me, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"But there is something in the books that are not all true about what I am."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Have you heard about The Guardians?"

I raised my eyebrow, "The Guardians?"

"The Guardians are protectors of children."

"How many are their?"

"5. Including me."

I shook my head, "you're a Guardian?!"

He chuckled a little, "Well I am the Boogeyman. Without fear or nightmares, the world wouldn't fear anything."

I nodded, "That is true. But do you…?"

Pitch shook his head from guilt, "No…Not anymore. "

"Then…what do you…?"

"I only target on certain ones…"

What does that mean? Certain ones?

"Anna…You're like me…What is yours?"

He is right. When I was little, when I first read about the Boogeyman, I remember it tells that they have to live feeding off fear. I don't know how I can tell him…

"Certain ones as well." I replied.

He looked at me with disbelief.

"I don't feed on children, neither did David. I just couldn't bear to see a child see their worst nightmare. One time I did try…it took me a long time to forget about that…"

Pitch gently took my hand and slightly rub his thumb around my knuckles, taking his hand under my chin to look at him.

"You're not alone, Anna. Whatever happens, I'll be by your side."

I smiled and laid my forehead on chest. Pitch didn't see that coming and started to blush. Placing his hand on my back and gently pulled me a bit closer. I have to admit he's been a really good friend to me and I very appreciate doing this for me.

"Pitch?"

"hmm?"

"Can a child ask a Guardian to be their own Guardian?"

"Some can."

"Can you?" I looked a bit up to him.

He looked at me to see my eyes. He nodded.

"Why you ask?" he asked.

"Can you be my Guardian?"

Pitch couldn't believe his ears. For a second he was thinking he was dreaming of this but he knew he wasn't.

"Well…Anna, there is something I been meaning to tell you, but I just didn't know when was a good time."

"What is it?"

"I already agreed to be your Guardian."

For a second I was bit confused on reply. I backed away a bit and kept looking at him.

"What?"

"Before David passed away, it was about 3 days early, David was telling us about how excited you were coming home…on that day, David asked me when you get home, he asked me to be your Guardian and I accepted it."

I was speechless. David did this for me?

"I know it's….i just…*sigh*…I used to asked David about you, and when I heard you were coming home, I was too excited to finally meet you. There isn't a second I don't regret it."

Pitch got up and walked to the door. He felt foolish of saying those words to me. Before he got the chance to leave, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his arm. He stopped and looked at me.

"Please…. Don't leave…I am grateful you became my Guardian for my brother's sake. I'm glad you accepted me well enough like David. I really am, Pitch. I'm glad…"

Pitch felt himself happy and hugged me tightly.

"Julianna, I swear I will protect you and be there for you no matter what."

I felt joy running through me. David…. thank you.

Later, me and Pitch were the kitchen with the others. Mariska made me a cup of tea. I took a sip.

Mrs. Starling, or should I say Elizabeth, was craving Jack O' Lanterns with Juliet, Rosalind, Cordelia. Swan made one too. I asked if I can make one and Elizabeth gave me one.

Me and David always made silly faces on our pumpkins. Juliet made a witch, Cordelia made a scarecrow, Rosalind made a cat. Swan made a skeleton face, I kindly commented on it that it looked like Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Never seen that movie but I'll take it." Swan said with laugh.

Dean and Sam joined in as well.

"What are you gonna make, Dean?"

"I'll be surprise if he can make a pie one." Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam with a smile, "One Pumpkin pie coming up!"

As Night came, Mr. and Mrs. Starling headed back to their house to get ready to pass out Candy. Elizabeth dressed as a Cowgirl and Mr. Starling was Count Dracula.

Before we headed to the school, Juliet came over to me,

"Hey, how come you didn't get a costume?"

"I don't need one if I go as myself. No one will know I'm a Boogeygirl."

Juliet replied, "good point. You should ask Pitch to be your match date."

I shook my head with a grin.

Wait! Should i?

Pitch was over with Zed and Lewis.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Juliet said.

Zed was in his form already trying to tune his guitar and make sure his hair was good enough. Lewis was getting annoyed by Zed, he decided to head out before anyone. I got to say having Zombie Lords as friends is kinda awesome. Pitch was observing the children, running, ding dong, Trick or Treat. He couldn't help but smile.

I went over to him and slightly stroke his arm. He looked at me and I notice he was smiling.

"Pitch…do you wanna..?"

"Heh. Don't worry my lady, I will be delighted to go."

I smiled so fully. I forgot he knows me too much. Pitch lifted his arm, half bended in front of me.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

I wrapped my arm around his and walked with me, within a second, I checked around and saw no one. I quickly changed my form.

At the party, music was blasting so loud. The music annoyed zed,

"If I was on stage, I will rockin' these people's minds."

Vikke sighed, "More like give them a headache."

Zed grunted by the remark.

I saw Juliet and the others having fun. Pitch was dancing with me with the music. Never in my life I been amazed how The King of Fear is a funny dancer and believe this night was getting more awesome by the second. Some people was staring at me and Pitch but I doubt they don't know it us. Once the song was over, a slow dance started playing.

Seether- Lips of Angel.

Pitch open his hands, "May i?"

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands around my waist. I followed his lead.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"You look beautiful. Don't let them bother you if they stare."

I smiled, "I'm not, as long your with me, I couldn't feel any happier."

Pitch smiled so big and so did I.

"Happy Halloween, Pitch."

"Happy Halloween, Julianna."

On top of the roof: A Guardian was looking at me and Pitch. A small grin came across his face.

"Well, well, well…Pitch, who is the lucky lady?"

*Heya guys I hope u enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be up Monday. Cya then!*


	9. Jack Frost In Town

What's harder? Math or catching up from late homework? I think both, I was by myself in math class with Mrs. Rivers. She's Hispanic, Mid 30's, short brown hair, skinny. She is nice when she in her moods. One thing I notice, some of the jocks in here watch her like a sex offender. Its freakin' creepy. One Jock that wasn't paying attention to Mrs. Rivers derriere was Nick, Juliet's brother. I haven't been properly introduced to him yet or he hasn't bothered to become friends with me. He still hasn't shown up to any callings when everyone Is at my place.

Crumbling my pencil with my hand. _Think it's time I should something about it._

I grabbed a letter from my notebook and began to write.

Mrs. Rivers looked at everyone, "Now can anyone tell me what the answer is to x: 2+8-x=-24?"

I looked up and immediately raised my hand.

"Julianna?" Mrs. Rivers asked with a smile.

I replied while I put my hand down, "it will be x = 34."

Mrs. Rivers said, "very good. Julianna."

When I was about to write back in my notebook, I noticed Nick was looking at me. I smiled and waved my hand at him. He didn't even smile back and turned back to front the teacher.

 _What just happened? I'm being all nice but…*sigh*_

About an hour later, the next bell rung which was Study hall. I can't wait!

Once I got up and got my stuff, I hurried and went to Nick before he left. I know he gave me a cold shoulder earlier, but I still want to be friends with him. He wasn't much in a hurry to leave when I got to him.

"Hi." I said gently. 

He looked over his shoulder for a second and turned back.

I cleared my throat, "I'm Julianna, I'm a friend of your sister's. I just wanted to come and say hi."

No response. WHAT THE HELL?!

"I was wondering do you want to go hang out with me at Study Hall?"

He turned around to face me, "If my sister sent you, tell her to back off. I don't hang out with freaks, and I'm guessing your one of them."

He left the classroom and I just stood there. I couldn't believe….I just heard that….I'm a freak?

I took a deep breath and exhaled and left the class.

Freak..

I hurried to the Study hall with that word echoing in my head.

Freak..

"Davi-oomph!"

Without paying attention, I bumped into someone and dropped my notebook.

"Balls!" a man Said with frustration.

I looked at the person, I'm guessing he is in his mid 40's, brownish hair, wearing a blue cape, I can tell he recently had a shave and a bit chubby.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I wasn't paying attention."

The man replied while bending down to grab my note book, "No, no, no, no. It's all right."

He gave me my book back. I noticed he saw my name on it and looked at me,

"I'm a bit lost. do you know where the Principal's office is?"

"um..y-yeah, it's right down this hall and take a right, you will see the main office on the right side."

The man gave me a smile and nodded, "Thanks a bunch."

Nodded back at him as he left in a hurry, as I watch him took the turn, I felt a weird feeling in me. Like I seen him before. I shrugged the feeling off and went to the Study Hall.

In the Study Hall;

Everyone was hanging out, Pitch was near the door, peaking out.

"Hey, cm' on man, I bet she's on her way." Zed said.

"Pitch misses his girlfriend. Pitch misses his girlfriend.." Lewis said with a tease.

Pitch turned around with a grin, "And if she is…"

Once I came in and came up behind Pitch,

"At least, I know how to make her smile."

Everyone saw me behind him and I was blushing hard on.

Juliet warned Pitch I was behind him by pointing her finger, Pitch raised his eyebrow. I walked beside him and he looked at his side.

I smiled, "At least I know you can surprise me."

I walked over to sit over with the guys, Pitch was speechless that he know I heard him.

I pointed my finger to the empty seat next to me, he couldn't help but smile and sat with me.

 _He must've said that because he was worried about me, but I am glad he thinks about me._

"So, what is happening today?" I asked.

Mariska replied, "Sam said we have a mission after school."

I felt a bit excited, "Can I come?"

Zed replied, "Sorry, Kiddo. Dean says you need to stay back at the house."

Disappointment hit me.

"B-b-but why? I'm strong enough to help you guys."

Pitch said, "Anna, we know. But if Sam and Dean don't need you on this, that doesn't mean you can't come on the next one."

I smiled a bit, "okay, but it better be a good one."

We all laughed on agreement. I love these guys.

I looked over Juliet, "Oh, Juliet. I saw Nick in class..."

Juliet leaned over, "really? Did he say anything?"

Suddenly I remembered what he told me. I gulped hard. I don't know how I'm gonna tell this cause I know Pitch is going to be mad.

"H-he said…he doesn't want anything to do with us. Cause he thought you sent me, and he called us freaks…. including me."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Juliet left, I can tell she was furious. I looked over at Pitch, he got up really quick and went with Juliet.

 _Oh great…._

Mariska came to sit with me and patted my back, "Don't worry, Anna."

"Does Nick-?"

"It's a long story." Swan interrupted.

After a while of finishing up my homework, the final bell rung and the others went to go find Sam and Dean. I went to go find Pitch and Juliet but nothing,

I guess they went to meet up with the others too.

Sigh.

As I left the school and walked down the street. I felt like someone was watching me. I stopped and looked around for a few minutes. Nothing.

 _Maybe I'm just imagining things._

I continued walking and I still felt like I'm being watched. It could be just the other students walking by and looking at me. Or maybe it's Pitch?

I looked around again and nothing. I took my phone out and quickly called him,

"Anna?"

"Hey Pitch, I don't mean to bother you but…. are you watching me?'

Pitch blushed and raised his eyebrow.

"No, Anna, I will have to be out of town. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just checking. Just a feeling. Just be safe okay?"

"I will. We'll be back tomorrow."

 _TOMORROW?! Great…_

"Okay, love bug. Bye." I hung up with a grin.

Knowing that gave Pitch a blush.

Hehehe.

After I put my phone away, a boy walked up to me.

"Excuse me, are you Julianna?"

I looked at him, he was maybe 16 years old, his hair was short but pure white like snow. Skinny, wearing a blue hoodie and dark brown old pants, I even noticed he was BAREFOOTED?!

I nodded, "y-y-yes and you are?"

"Jack Frost."

I chuckled a bit from his humor, "you're Jack Frost? Aren't you supposed to be older?"

He chuckled, "how old do you think I am?"

"15, 16? I replied.

He shook his head.

"Okay kid, if your Jack Frost, care to prove it?"

"where and when?"

I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Follow me."

He followed me from behind, one thing he didn't notice me doing, I was looking over my shoulder and I noticed he was floating. FLOATING?

Well that still doesn't mean he is Jack Frost. I acted normal because I remember Jack Frost is a Guardian and no one can see him unless they believe him. At least no other Students can see him…I hope!

Once we got up to my house, I let him in and escorted him into the living room.

"Okay…show me, Jackie boy."

He raised his hand and a staff appeared from a white static glow.

Whoa!

"Is that ALL u got?" I asked with a smirk.

He slightly waved his staff to me and a glow came to me, I raised my hands and covered myself with black smoke.

I noticed the ice turned it frozen.

 _No more nice boogeygirl._

He came over and noticed I was gone. Instantly my black smoke covered his mouth and tied his hands, and legs. I put my chin on his shoulder.

"You gotta be faster to catch me, Icy boy"

Jack struggled with me. But my strength was a bit over too much for him to handle. I grabbed his staff, the smoke vanished, he fell to the floor but got back up. I looked at the Staff and him,

"Whooo….nicely detailed."

I threw the Staff back at him and he catched it.

"You are Jack Frost."

*Hey guys I hope u enjoy this chapter. Chapter 10 will be up Thursday!*


	10. Seeing Is Amazing

***Heya guys, this is going to be a mini chapter of a flash back of the time Julianna is getting to know everyone in the living room after she shown them what she looks like as a Boogeyman or "Boogeygirl"**

Vikke went up to me, "Mo Dhia! She looks like Pitch except a little cuter."

My eyes widen with a blush.

Zed, while getting his mouth back up from dropping, "Daaaaaamn! I wouldnt mess with you or that cute face."

Mariska came up to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Feeling more comfortable?"

I nodded with a big smile, "mhmm!"

Dean said, "I bet you haven't smiled like that after awhile."

"Even you Mariska, like the stitch work around your mouth. I have to say it goes with you very well ."

Mariska couldn't help but smile and gave me a quick hug.

"Mine turn!" Vikke said.

"ay, Lad, Show me what you got, Viking!" I said with a Ireland accent.

Vikke smirked, a black color surrounded him and vanished, I didn't get a good glimpse of it. I look at Vikke and was amazed. It was like seeing a horror movie.

Vikke's eyes changed to an eerily pale icy blue and are adorned with black makeup underneath. His skin turned sickly white and… he was MASSIVE! I seen taller people before, but he was like a giant. His helmet also appears to be stapled on and big horns on it. One thing I noticed was his stomach is split open, displaying his intestines in place…. good thing they weren't hanging out or I would've puke.

"Wowie Vikke! You beat me…."

I came closer to him to see him a lot better, "Dude, your intestines…they're…. grossly cool!

Vikke was a bit confused and looked down at me, "you no scared?"

I backs away a little and shooked my head, "trust me, I watched and read to many horror books at my time. But I have to say I give ya a 10!"

Vikke smiled from the compliment, "would you like to meet my pet, Yumil?"

I nodded.

Lewis muffled, "uhoh. This is gonna get ugly."

Vikke turned a little, looking at his right shoulder was a…BEAR HEAD?!

The Bear seemed to move and its eyes were crimson red. An actual living bear pelt. That is amazing.

I smiled at the Bear, "Aww, Hi, Yumil. Might I say you look adorable!"

Yumil groaned a bit.

Vikke smiled and asked, "I must say, I am impressed. Yumil likes ya a bit."

I chuckled, "well I would give Yumil a pat, but I can tell she is very protective of you."

Zed & Lewis jumped in, "it's our turn!"

I looked at them, "Show me what you got!"

Lewis said, "with pleasure."

A yellow light covered Lewis's body.

"Ooh yea, baby!" Zed said as his body was covered with a red light.

The lights disappeared.

Zed's skin is was pale, and he seems to be at about mid-stage deterioration, with tattoos up both of his arms also with dark armband, around his neck he wears a silver Anarchy necklace and spiked collar, and around his waist a studded belt with blue suspenders. a spiked piercing through the left side of his nose. He was wearing a long, open leather jacket and red plaid pants that are folded over at the bottom.

Lewis on the other hand not suffering from advanced decay, His discolored skin and eyes, as well as a few wounds around his face. I can tell he has a love for leather, sporting a leather jacket with a patch reading "Elephant Rock". An exposed tattoos on his chest and his hair didn't change.

Half grin appeared on my face, "I can tell you guys are rock heads with tats."

Zed said, "Hey, we learned you have tattoos, care to share?"

Sam said, "not necessarily, you don't have to."

I looked at everyone, "I don't mind."

I took off my cloak. Tribal tattoo from my left shoulder to my hand; Godsmack sun on my left hand. A Marines WW2 quote "Marines Never Die, They Go To Hell And Regroup" across my right forearm.

Zed was a bit impressed, "What's sup with the Never Die tat?"

Dean replied, "It's an old WW2 quote."

Sam asked, "Did you have a member that was in the Marines?"

I frowned a bit, "My father."

For the rest of the day, I was getting to know everyone including Juliet's parents and her sister. They seemed nice. I even gave Cordelia a compliment she looks like P!nk with her hairstyle. Cordelia might take me awhile to get use to her hypertension. Tomorrow she wants me to hang out with her, just hope I survive. to be honest; this has been a great day of meeting new people.


	11. Mission Impossible?

3 hours went by, I think of reconsidering of ever meeting Jack Frost. I mean he isn't annoying or anything. But he isn't very talkative. I been asking him simple questions but he seems to be ignoring them.

I was in my library, re-reading on the Wendigo creatures. Jack Frost was watching me, and I didn't seem to be comfortable with that.

"Would you like to have a seat or read a book?"

He floated over to the bookshelf, "I'm not a big fan on books."

"You, Jack Frost, don't like books?"

He ignored my question.

I sighed and closed my book.

"Hey, do you know about the Guardians?"

He scoffed, "Yeah…"

Raising my eyebrow, I can tell by that answer he was not very suitable of telling me.

"Are you friends with them?"

He looked at a book called "Winter's Mysterious Legends."

"Are they around?"

Still no response.

I get up and went over to him. Still not paying attention to me, I snarled and firmly yanked on his Staff.

Jack Frost lost concentration and fell to the floor face down with the book felling on his head.

I cringed, "whoops. I forget my strength at times."

He looks at me with an irritated look, "Really?"

"Hey Icicle! I been nothing but nice and welcome you into my home. I was only asking a few questions, but you have a rude manner of not answering."

He sighed, "No, they're not here and no I used to be friends with them."

 _Used to?_

"What do you mean?"

He sat down in a chair, "They betrayed me a few years ago…"

"What did they do?"

"I can't tell you….you wouldn't be able to handle it."

I sat down on the floor in front of him, "try me."

He flew over me and landed by the door, "I don't need to tell you what happened. If you want to know, why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

 _m-m-m-m-my-my-my boyfriend? Wait a minute, is he talking about Pitch?_

"How do you know I'm friends with Pitch?"

Jack Frost knew by the second he had spilled the beans!

I crossed my arms, "well?"

Jack started to remember the night of the Halloween Party, how he saw me and Pitch dancing together. He shook his head fast and opened the door.

I yelled as the door slammed in front of his face. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Never saw a Boogeygirl do that?!"

He faced his staff at me, "Don't tempt me, you don't know much of me."

The master window opened wide with a guest of wind, my face snarled at him.

"Neither do you…"

I flicked my finger, his staff flew out the window, he watched it flew out and looked at me.

"Bye Bye, Frosty."

The winds got stronger, Jack lost his footing and flew out the window. The window slammed shut and the winds stopped.

I looked over, noticing most of my books, my lamp, my family portrait was all out of place.

"Greeeeeat…"

Near Tucson, Arizona;

The Winchesters and the others were half done solving the case of a 9 year old Boy, Thomas Berkely, found nearby woods skinned alive. The police ruled at as a possible animal attack. Sam was at the nearest Library with the Starlings. Pitch and the Dark Purveyors were searching around the woods for anything.

Pitch groaned, he was losing a bit of balanced. Swan ran to him to give him a hand. Put his weight on him to help him walk.

"How long has it been?" Swan asked.

Pitch replied, "two weeks…"

"Keep this up, you ain't gonna be on your legs in a couple of days. I'll call Dean to get you ride back to the Hotel."

Pitch winched in pain, "Okay."

Swan grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Dean. The call went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Dean, We got a situation with Pitch. Meet us at the Hotel."

Pitch said, "Damn it.."

Swan replied, "Hey, I'll take ya. Cm on bro."

Swan walked Pitch to his car by Mariska's van and opened the back door. Pitch got in and laid down.

Pitch heard Swan got in and started the engine.

Dean was in the police station, wearing his detective outfit. One thing he has found that this has happened before 3 times every 8 months period. One child goes missing, not to far found and skinned alive. No bite marks or incisions on the body autopsies.

"This is like a fucking Pennywise."

Dean grabbed his phone and noticed a missed call from Swan. He dialed Sam.

Sam answered his phone, "Find anything?"

"Yeah turns out this happen for about 8 years."

Sam was dumbfounded, "Wait a minute 8 years?!"

"Yeah. Did you find anything?"

"I think I have a hunch what It might be. But so far, the Starlings haven't found nothing.

"Well that's sounds wonderful."

"Hey Dean, have you heard from Cass or Bobby?"

"Now you mention that, No. I Saw Bobby this afternoon before the school ended. And Cass…haven't heard from him since…."

Cass appeared in front of Dean.

"Sam, ill call you back."

Dean hanged up.

"Where the hell you been?"

"I been busy, Dean."

"You been busy?! It would be nice it you came back sooner. David is dead!"

"I Know David is dead!"

"Show some sympathy….We found Julianna and damn pretty sure she wants to know what happened instead the damn police covering it up."

Cass didn't move or his face expression didn't change.

"I'm tired of hearing it was a Suicide. I know that damn kid and I know he wouldn't do that such of thing."

"Dean…"

Dean looked at him and waited.

"There is one thing I found out recently…David's soul is missing.

Dean couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Missing? What do you mean Missing?"

"That's why I haven't been in contact for a while. His soul is literally missing. Its not in Heaven or Hell."

"Has this happened before?"

"Not that I can't recall. I never see this happen. Usually when the person dies, the soul is immediately placed where its suppose to go. If your pure, you go to Heaven…"

"I get it, Cass."

*Heya guys, I hope u enjoy this chapter. Next Chapter will be up Sunday.**


	12. People Change

After I finished up the mess in the Library, I got a call from the owner of the Morgue, Mrs. Whitley, informing me if I was scheduling a viewing for David, which is going be a bit problem. In my family, I don't much about my Mother's side of the family, I only know they live around Europe and I only met them once when I was 7 and hate to mention they barely call. Last time I spoke to them was 4 years ago. The only relative that is closed to us is my uncle Riley, he lives about 15 mins away. I kindly told Mrs. Whitley that if we can do it tomorrow or next week cause of arrangement of family and Friends. At least she understood at that situation, and scheduled the viewing tomorrow at 3:00pm.

After Hanging up, I felt my gut turn sour. In my mind I know David didn't committed suicide. He wasn't suffering from any depression, if he did he would've told me…. I know he was sad I was gone but he wasn't that sad to take his own life. I just don't get it, I even went to the Sherriff's office, Mr. Oakley, that old fool still remembers me. I mean David & I got into a little trouble, only from running away at times from our parent's arguments or staying out late from pass curfew. Mr. Oakley is a kind man in his late 60's. He knew me, and David were no harm, just sensitive type. He has been our town Sheriff for 21 years and still kicking it. He shown me the police report and I must've read it about 5 or 9 times and it kept saying suicide. Slit his own throat, even the fingerprints on the knife matched to David's. Nothing was stolen or sign of breaking an entry. I wasn't born yesterday or raised a fool. Someone did this and I will find out. I decided to take a walk to relief from all this tension in my stomach and not mention I was getting a hungry, but I must wait on that t'il night time.

Back at the Hotel, Pitch was feeling a bit better. But him and Swan knew better. Swan stood by the curtains for anything suspicious.

"Heard anything from them?" Pitch asked.

Swan replied, "It's a skin walker. They already known where it is and going to take care of it. Hopefully we get back in a few hours. I tried to call Anna to see how she is."

"And?"

"She said she was out for a walk and apparently, she's gonna do a little hunting tonight." Swan said with a smirk.

Pitch felt relief to hear I was doing okay, he smiled a bit.

"Hunting she calls it." Pitch said under his breath.

"Tell me about it. I asked her that. She said it was her and David's code for ya know."

Pitch chuckled slightly.

Swan looked at him, "you really like her, huh?"

Pitch was a bit nervous of saying how he feels including to the others. He messed with his fingers.

"Man! You can keep that hidden. Why don't you tell her?"

"I'll be dead….She is one of a kind… Determined, Strong, Sensitive on the side. Full of surprises."

"Does she know?"

"She thinks I kid around her…."

Swan replied, "you know my story, Hell, I'm still surprised Juliet is with me…..even though I put her through all that stupid shit I did years ago.

"People learn to forgive and forget."

"True. And I just hope we find out what really happen to David, maybe that way Anna can have conclusion to move on."

Pitch nodded, "Me too….."

Swan looked at the Alarm clock by the night stand.

"Okay, dude, It's about 7. I saw small a neighborhood before we got here. You think you can work your magic?"

Pitch got up and grinned, "let's get to it."

Dean and Cass were already back at the Impala. Sam and the Starlings were bringing back the supplies. The Dark Purveyors were snacking on the Skin walker in the woods.

Sam shut the trunk of the impala. He was relieved the mission went well but hearing the news from Dean was starting to piss him off…..apparently it was affecting everyone.

Mariska ate only a little flesh on the walker's arm but she couldn't get to manage to eat more. She went into her van and sat their t'il the others were finished.

Dean walked over to Sam,

"You okay?"

Sam shook his head.

"Dean…this doesn't make any sense. How can a soul go missing?"

"I wish I knew, Sammy."

Cass interrupted, "We'll do our best to find it."

Sam got a bit annoyed, "No offense, Cass. How do you know if he wants to go to Heaven?"

Sam walked over to open the passenger door of the Impala and got in.

Cass was a bit unaware of the question.

Dean looked over to Cass.

"He has a point there, Cass. I never heard a boogeyman going to Heaven."

Dean walked over to the Driver seat door and got in. The engine started and they drove off with the Purveyors behind them.

Cass stayed at his spot, "there is more than you know."

A Hellhound appeared beside Cass. Cass followed the Hellhound down the road.

The neighborhoods were Dark, they were a little of streetlights by the sidewalk not a lot to see around you. A lot of kids usually come out and around, but it was unusually quiet.

 _oh, well. Its rather peaceful tonight._

Around 40 degrees, was wearing my boots, trench coat, was making sure to stay warm. I love winter, but I don't agree with the breeze.

I turned around, hearing a faint sound, maybe near a tree. I looked up, around and about, side to side. A medium sized white and orange calico adult cat came out beside a trash can. I felt bummed.

"sigh…. At least you're not a stalker. "

I turned back, unexpectedly was Jack Frost in my face. I nearly jumped.

"What you want, Frosty?!"

"Look, I know I was rude earlier. I just want to apologize."

 _Like I'm going to believe that?!_

"Annnnd why should I accept it?"

"I'll tell ya the other Guardians. Far deal?"

To be honest, I rather let Pitch tell me but that, but it was gonna be unlikely since he's gone. I nodded.

 _Wait a minute? How am I gonna go "eat" if he is around?_

I walked past him and felt bummed again.

"Okay, why were being a jack ass earlier?"

"Well, I guess you were so intrigued about learning about them….it was irritating me so bad."

"Can't help it if I get so curious so easily."

"Do you know about the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus and The Sandman?"

 _Are those the rest of the Guardians? You got to be kidding._

"Santa Claus as in Ho Ho Ho Jolly guy?"

Jack Nodded, "Yep. His way of being a Guardian cause he has "Big Eyes" of creating things for children to make them happy."

"Okay the Easter Bunny? A small rabbit?"

Jack Frost landed on his feet to walk with me, "Actually he is 7 feet, has an Australian accent with boomerangs."

 _Australian accent?_

"The Tooth fairy?"

"Well….i still haven't figured her out but she loves Kids."

 _Now I'm scared of going to the dentist._

"A-Okay, The Sandman? Isn't he the guy that helps Children have good dreams?"

Jack nodded.

"And what is your way?"

"Letting children have fun." He said.

"With what? Snow?"

Jack stopped, "It's not only that."

Raised my eyebrow, "So how did you know I'm friends with Pitch?"

"I been in town."

"Oooh, so you're a stalker."

Jack flushed, "no, no, no, no…"

"Then how did you know?"

Jack was speechless for a second. He couldn't think of what to say and he obviously couldn't lie.

"I saw you and him at a party."

I walked past him, "Not cool, dude."

"But you should understand, Pitch isn't someone you should trust."

I turned to face him, "you said you haven't been around them for 3 years?"

Jack nodded, "So?"

"How would you know how Pitch is now? 3 years is a long time and that is enough to change someone and no offense I trust Pitch. He knew my brother, and has been there for me ever since my brother passed away. All my life I been living like a shadow with my brother, we couldn't trust anyone, no family and no friends. No matter how hard we wanted that sweet warm feeling from others but we couldn't risk it. I had my brother and my brother had me."

Jack frowned, "Believe me…he will betray you too."

"Did you or your other guardians knew my brother?"

Jack shook his head.

"Trust me, if I see you again, I will not change my mind about Pitch. I ain't abandoning a friend just because some frosty said so."

Jack didn't move, but I walked away with my heart racing.

I went by Denver Street, I was about 5 blocks away. The neighborhood hasn't changed and still not a promising place to trust a lot of people.

Last year a woman, Mid 20's, Newley graduated Nurse was walking down this street from the hospital. Apparently, that night her car broke down and her husband for 2 years wasn't in town due to a business trip. She was raped, Stabbed, and shot in the head by 3 gangsters. They all got life in prison without Parole. I walked down the street a bit more, I heard 2 men down a nearby alley, swearing, hearing chains crashing together, the air was filling with tobacco. I think I found something to enjoy.

 _Like I said, I only do certain people._

I walked over, none of them even noticed and knocked on the wall. The men looked at me, I'm guessing they around teenage years…minors. They gave me a smirk looked, in their eyes, they see me as a meal. ravenous carnivores.

 _Not today._

I opened my hand quick as their bodies flew to the wall. One at each side. I looked over my left,

"main course…"

Looked at my right, "dessert."

The men couldn't speak but whimper.

"Aww, don't worry. Let's see what really scares you."

The men's eyes widen as they see me changed as my devilish Boogeygirl.

"Bon appetit…..Fuckers."

I loosen my grip a little for them to open their mouth. Grey smoke was released from their body. The smoke surrounded me, I closed my eyes, I saw his true fear.

 _Buried alive, huh? MMMMM what a sweet!_

For at least 3 minutes, I let the kid go, not noticing he wet his pants.

"m-m-MONSTER!" He ran off, "Help!"

I looked at the other one,

"Don't worry, it won't hurt…. alot."

*heya guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Chapt 13 will be up on Wednesday***


	13. Is Jack Dangerous?

As I close in to Oak Street, I seen Jack Frost leaning against a light pole, he looked over me.

"Don't you have something to do then besides bothering me?"

He jumped over to me, landing close to me, "I saw what you did."

"So? If I dont feed, I get weaker then I can die. I dont have any other options. Like I said, you don't know much about me."

As I began to walk past him, he stopped me with his Staff in front of me.

"So...you rather do this?"

Your gonna get it, Frosty.

"Are you deaf?"

Jack slightly snarled, "I can hurt you."

I looked at him with my eyes changing, "I like to see you try. you know what? Your nothing but an asshole."

I shoved the Staff away from me and walked away.

I felt some kind of feeling weighed off me as I keep going. I didnt look back once. But Oh, well, he deserved it.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Dean. It ringed for a few seconds,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dean, listen quick question: Are you heading back yet?"

Dean looked over to Sam as Sam looked at Dean,

"We'll the mission is done but we should be back around 1 or 2am. Is something wrong?"

without hestitation i replied, "We'll if you guys make a stop. Tell everyone...there's someone kind stalking me."

Dean raised his eyebrow, "Stalking? like who?"

"Jack Frost...Pitch knowns him. I'm about to be back at the house in a few minutes and...well I just have the feeling..

not to mention, he just tried to threaten me cause he saw me do ya know..."

"Get in the house and wait for us, got it?"

I nodded, "yes, sir."

I hung up and ran to my house like hell. I mean not out of fear, but this is ridicoulous, and having the nerve again of seeing him.

After I slammed the door, I took a deep breath.

I mean this is stupid but I can tell Dean had the right thing to say for my safety.

Sam keeping his eyes on Dean, "someone is stalking Anna?"

Dean replied, "We have to make a pit stop."

Dean honked his horn. Mariska behind Dean and Swan's car behind Mariska confused. Dean waved his hand out the window, signaling them.

Swan asked, "What the Fucking Hell?"

Pitch replied, "something's wrong."

The night was getting more and more clear. The Moon was full. Time for the wackos to come out and play.

Dean found a small gas station almost to the border of California, it was about to be 11pm. Once they pulled into the parking lot. The engines were stalled but everyone

got out, almost surrounding the Impala.

Mr. Starling, "What's up, Winchester?"

Dean looked at everyone, "I just got a call from Anna. She might be in trouble."

Mariska slightly gasped, "what do you mean?"

Pitch felt concern.

Dean looked over at Pitch, "She said Jack Frost is stalking her, and might try to harm her. Pitch?"

Pitch felt his anger getting up once he heard Jack's name.

"yes?" Pitch asked.

Dean asked, "you think your strong enough to get back?"

Pitch smirked by the question, "As Ever."

Sam and Dean nodded, "Let's get going."

Swan looked at Pitch while he patted his shoulder, "be safe, bro. Kick his ass if he hurts her."

"With Pleasure."

Pitch vanished with his fearlings surrounding him as he flew away. Everyone back into the cars and floored ass onto the road.

All the lights were off instead of the Library, I had the old fireplace going, sitting on the floor with the Boogeyman book. I had this book since I was a kid.

David thought it was best I got a head start then he will read it after my turn. This book helped us with everything we needed to know including the feeding

situation. Even when we we're not old enough to sneak out we use to...feed on our parents. I mean dont get me wrong, It was not like we were actually eating them.

But learning about my parent's fear was weird but doing it for 2 years was unsatisifying. My dad had constant nightmares from the War and my mom she was more afraid

of her father. I hate to admit My grandparents were not the nicest, more like indecisive. Her father was more caring to my Aunt Rose instead of her. My mom was not the

jealous type, she was more being controlled by her own father, and she did feel guilty she never stood up for herself or her sister never helped her. Ti'l this day,

My mom never mentioned or spoken to her sister for over 30 years of her marriage. I have to admit, I dont want to meet her.

Even some of the days were not the greatest, he would get abusive of my grandmother and my mom.

He used to be in that "Men are more powerful and women are here to be ordered." Glad my father wasn't like that.

I started to feel a bit sleepy after watching the fire. I should read a bit but it dont feel much the same like it used to be.

"Cm' on Anna! Stop being like this!"

Pitch appeared out of the shadows of the walls. Looking at me, seeing me safe and holding a book. He felt his sense of concern fade as he walked up behind me.

He gently stroked my cheek, I jumped with a small gasp to turn to see Pitch's eyes. My heart started to relax for a second.

"Didn't mean to scare you, my lady."

I smiled as I stroke his cheek. He purred by my touch. I quickly hugged him, holding him so tight with my face burried in his chest. Pitch smiled and hold me.

"I'm so happy your back."

"I rushed here so fast after I heard."

"Pitch?"

he looked down at me, "Yes?"

"Do you know what happened bewtween the Guardians 3 years ago?"

"No...I wasn't around them, I was with our friends at that time. To be honest, it's been almost 7 years from my last encounter with them."

7 years?

I looked at him, "was it true? did you try...?"

Pitch frowned, "I was foolish. I guess I was so determined to be feared again..."

"I'm sorry."

"Dont be, my lady. I'm just glad your safe. Maybe for now on; I want you to come with me and plus I can teach you new things, would you like that?"

I nodded with joy, "Would I ever?!"


	14. One Theory After Another

I didn't sleep so well last night. Pitch checked on me a few times T'il he went to bed as well. But I kept waking up from stupid dreams. And by the looks of things,

I am guessing Jack Frost finally left me alone. My throat started to get a bit irritated, which means I caught a sore throat.

Just as I needed. I finally decided to get out of bed and went downstairs to make a cup of tea.

"Damn! I cant believe I'm out of Sore Throat Wellness tea. Can't this get any worse?"

I rubbed my throat as I tried to swallow. I should've gotten my tonsils removed last year. It was only 12:45am and the others aren't even back yet. Well Peppermint

Tea can help. I went through the Hallway to the living room as the electric kettle was warming up. I took a peak to the Stairway, looking at each of the spare bedroom

doors, making sure I wasn't making too much noise to wake up Pitch, so far I didn't hear him. I walked back to the Kitchen, without a scare this time, Pitch was

standing near the counter, gently pouring the kettle into my cup. He looked over his shoulder, that smirk came across his face.

"Can't sleep?

I walked over to stand beside him.

"Yea, but how did you..?"

"Shadows."

"Pitch, how much you do think i have to learn?"

"Well, I can tell you know how to use your powers to absorb fear from your enemies..but do you know how to use the fear to make it alot more scarier?"

I nodded, "I learned that from David."

Pitch smiled, "How about Fearlings?"

I raised my eyebrow, "What is that?"

He passed my tea, "Sugar?"

I shook my head.

"They're creatures, loyal but somtimes not all loyal, can be a bit of backstabbers unless you know how to control them very well. They are part of our powers.

Any shape you can create to use them. They're just like me, thrive of fear and they will do anything to get it."

"Do you know how?"

Pitch opened his hand to me, a small vortex of black sand formed in his hand, my eyes was carefully observing.

"Is that sand?"

Pitch nodded, "it was trick I learned from the Sandman, took me awhile to learn and then can make a simple combination."

It dissapered, a small looking of a horse was in Pitch's hand. My eyes widen.

"Wowie! That's amazing."

"This is a Fearling. With alot of practice, you can make your own but you have to be careful."

After taking a small sip, I placed my cup on the counter. My eyes were still looking at the little thing. slowly reaching my finger near it.

"Hey, little one. Aren't you cute?"

The horse snorted, Slowly rubbing my finger under his neck in circle horse seem under a bit confused for a second but let out a neigh that he was

enjoying this. Pitch couldnt help but chuckle a bit.

I looked back at him,

"I'm guessing you love horses?"

Pitch waved his hand. The Fearling vanished.

"Another story for another time."

I smiled as I grabbed my cup.

While returning to my bedroom, I asked Pitch to come in, he followed me and closed my door.

I sat down on my bed and he came over to sit across from me.

"You think it will go away in the morning?"

Pitch leaned over and rubbed my neck for a few seconds.

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head, "Just make sure you dont catch my ticklish spot."

we both smiled.

"Not tonight, My lady. I want you to get some rest and..."

Pitch took his hands away from me and rub his finger and thumb together over my cup. 3 small stands of black sand went into my cup. One thing I noticed it turned

blue in my tea.

"This should help. It's another trick I will teach you."

"What is it?"

"A little healing since your throat isnt that bad. Now get some rest."

I drunk the rest of my tea and out it on my nightstand.

Pitch tucked me in and stroked my cheek. Pitch smiled at me and looked over at me.

"Pitch?"

"Hm?"

"Did you have a daughter?"

Pitch nodded.

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday...I just wish I can see her."

"Hey, you will, I bet not one second she misses you too."

Pitch couldn't help but feel love in his heart from my words.

my eyes started to become heavy, "Goodnight Pitch."

Pitch leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Sweet nightmares, My Lady."

I smiled as I drift to sleep. Pitch got up and went to my door, he looked over to me,

"Thank you...My Anna."

The clock striked 2 a.m. Pitch opened the door as the others finally arrived back home.

"Hello, Boogie!" Dean said with a smirk.

Everyone walked over to the living room, Pitch sat back down in a chair. Most of the Others stood up.

Mariska was exhausted from driving.

Sam looked over to Pitch, "Everything okay?"

"I'm gonna guess Jack has skipped town. I havent heard a thing all night and Anna is sound asleep."

Mariska asked, "But why would he mess with Anna?"

Dean replied, "Have a hunch. He probably thinks Anna is working for Pitch."

Sam replied, "I dont think so, Dean."

Dean asked, "Well, you got anything? Right now, I want to know the whole damn truth because of these fucking angels!"

Swann replied, "Me too. Well by the looks of things, they're fucking up."

Pitch cracked an idea!

"Wait a minute...!"

Pitch got up from the chair.

"If my theory is correct...David might not be dead."

Dean, Sam and the others were puzzled by Pitch's words.

"What do you mean he might not be dead?"

"If David was alot stronger that I thought, he must've know... You cannot kill a Boogeyman like a human. But If David knew something, he might of faked his own death

If someone was after him."

"How can he fake his own death?"

Pitch replied, "Very simple to master that trick. Believe me, I done it once in the Golden age."

Swann interrrupted, "Thought would explain why he was acting weird. But why couldnt he tell us?"

Sam replied, "Maybe it wasn't after us...Maybe someone was after him.

Swann said, "He still could've told us!"

Sam said, "Not unless he thought might've been too much for us and didn't want us to get hurt."

Juliett asked, "But If David is still alive, what about his body?"

Dean replied, "If he returns...he still needs his body. Pitch, what excactly is this trick?"

Pitch replied, "A Boogeyman can go under a deep slumber, the heart and organs can stop completley. Making you look like you really dead, his soul is still latch to

his body just shut down. That's why the Angels can't find it. If I am right, the person thought it really killed David,

all he have to do is bring his body back and wake him up."

"And how?"

Pitch replied, "Only I can."

without them knowing, I was awake and heard everything. I started to break into tears..."David...please be alive!"

**heya guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 15 will be up on Wednesday! CYA THEN!**


	15. The Morgue

***Sorry if this Chapter is a bit short****

My, my, isn't it wonderful how Holidays go by so fast?

Well, since I still wasn't allowed to go on the next mission which was a ghost investigation on the other side of town on

Thanksgiving. Well I did feel bad for the guys and being home alone which wasn't so great with Pitch but I had to talk

him out of him to not worry so much since he is my Guardian. But after the guys came back, I decided to do a surprise for

them by a Thanksgiving Dinner. But I didn't have alot of food to make an actual Thanksgiving Dinner but I had a friend of

mine from the family that own a resturant, I was glad he came to help me out. A roasted Turkey, mash potatoes,

cranberries, stuffing, devil eggs, roasted ham. not a big fan of green dish whatever that is but I got something

better. PIE!

I won't forget the looks on their faces. Espically Dean, I think he is born half dog cause he smelled the pie right away

when they got into the house. The table was set and dishes and dinning ware were ready.

"Oh, My Lord!" Said Mr. Starling.

Juliet smelled the dinner aroma, "MMMM, Did Anna make all this?"

I wish I did but at least my friend only charge me 59 for all this food. This was worth it!

Everyone gathered around and I came out with a big smile.

Dean said, "Anna..."

Sam said, "Is this..?"

"Well, It is Thanksgiving. Season of gathering with friends and Family, and a way of showing you guys how grateful I

have you all as my best of friends."

As I saw everyone smiling, my heart glided in joy.

We all had our favorites, I even surprised Dean with a big piece of pie. Even I let Mr. Starling cut the Turkey, he said

this was the greatest. He even knuckled my shoulder.

"David...If your still alive. I will forever be grateful...for giving me the greatest friends.."

Pitch hugged me, "Even for giving me the best."

The next Day I went over to see my uncle for the first time. He is a retired Coast Guard. For the First year, he's been

going around the world, even the most amazing places my aunt would've loved. My aunt died 10 years ago from Breast Cancer

...stage 4. she only lived for 5 months, but to her she wasn't scared easily. From living with her Husband she learned

to be tough like a solider. My Uncle lives in a modern house, white with rose busches, quiet neighborhood.

Once I arrived, I knocked on his door. I heard footsteps arrpoched to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Julianna."

"Julianna who?"

oh, the old Jokester...

"Julianna Spagettio."

He opened the door. My uncle was tall as David. black and grey short hair and always keeps it the military cut.

He was wearing a brown pans and a flannel shirt. He might not have good taste in matching but I was happy to see him.

He gave me a huge smile with a big hug. I felt him lift me up.

"AHHH, Uncle!"

"What? I may be old but I can still lift you up."

"Hahahah, but Uncle, dont you still have back problems?"

He put me back down, "Ever since i visited Japan, I felt better with that massage place I went to. They got rid of all

that pain."

I smiled, "I'm glad you doing better, uncle. Can I come in now?"

He guided me in and I was dumbstrucked. His house was spotless clean. I mean like OCD or maid clean. I mean his house

has been cleaned but not this clean.

"You been busy cleaning?"

"Ha! guilty as charged, I just finished it up. When Your aunt and I would not have so much company around, we would clean

up the house like this. She always said, "cleaning like this, relaxes my spirit." But at least I have the same spirit."

I smiled at him, "I miss her too, uncle."

He lifted my chin, "Don't fret my sweetie. She is with David now. I bet she is telling him my old days."

I wish I can agree with that.

At the Morgue, the others were thinking how to get David's body.

Juliet asked, "Sam? Dean? have you guys ever done this?"

Sam looked a bit nervous, "No."

Dean said, "Come on, Sammy, should be easy. After all this is David. It's not like we're taking a someone else's body."

Dean walks to the front door with Sam behind him.

Sam wasn't amused, "Yeah...Just hope this isn't gonna go bad."

The others went to the Back and Mariska kept her Van running with her at the wheel.

Vikke asked, "you think this is gonna work?"

Zed replied, "I hope it does. If not at least we got Pitch."

Pitch smirked.

***Heya Guys hope u enjoy this chapter. Next Chapter is up Monday***


	16. Next Mission: Get's David's Body

Dean and Sam approached the front door of the Morgue. The Whitley's.

It was remodeled last year also attached half of a church in it. Pretty snazzy, huh?

Would you dare attend a Church that is part of a Morgue? I can imagine teenagers sneaking around the place and

try to find the freezers. But that is my mind talking..

Dean opened the door and walked inside with Sam behind him. The coldness was real enough the freezers was not far but

at the end of the left hallway.

Dean said, "man, someone can catch a cold in here."

Mrs. Whitley, the owner, came out of her office, it appeared she had some paperwork in her hands but was'nt expecting

any people coming expect me. She saw the two men in their unifrom, assuming she thought it was the police again. She

sighed, she was an mid old lady. She came up to them.

"Can I help you, Gentleman?"

Dean and Sam shown their badges, "I am Detective Scales and this is my partner Mr. Lee. We came here to see the Anderson

Case."

In the Freezer, Mrs. Whitley asked her assistant Mr. Brown to open the Drawer, marked 43. Mr. Brown slided the plate.

David's body was covered in head to toe with a white sheet. Mr. Brown grabbed the end and revealed David's head and

slight of his chest. Sam looked a little close and noticed body was not stitched open yet.

"You will be surprised boys, this young one commited sucicided."

"Don't mind me asking, but how? I dont see no incisions or any marks around the neck. Have you done an autopsy?"

Mrs. Whitley passed the paperwork to Sam.

Mrs. Whitley replied, "unfortunately, no. By law I do need permission from his Sister, Julianna Anderson, if she wants a

full autopsy."

After awhile, Mrs. Whitley gave permission for Dean and Sam to discuss about the case. She had to answer the phone call

back in her office. At least Mr. Brown left before Mrs. Whitley did.

"Dean, how are we gonna sneak David's body out?"

"We might have to do this at night. If we do it now...might be a bad idea."

Dean hatched an idea, "what if Anna came here to distract her and we get Pitch to work the ritual?"

Sam nodded, "So far, that is a good plan...but what about the Cameras?"

Dean replied, "Thats why we have Mr. Starling for that."

After I left Uncle house, I got a call from Dean about the situation. I nodded with him and said, "Would it be

better if we get him tonight?"

Dean and the others agreed. I dont want to wait and i certainly dont want to meet these people at the morgue.

I hung up my phone and continued to walk, without noticing, grey hands went over my eyes and I chuckled.

"Hmmm, I wonder who that can be?"

Pitch chuckled, letting go of my eyes and kissed the tip of my head.

i turned around, "someone is affectionate."

"Well I am your Guardian, I can show my feelings around you."

"You act like your my boyfriend."

Pitch smirked and placed his arms around me, gently rubbing his lower lip on my ear, "I can make that happen."

My face flushed, "Oh really, lover boy?"

with quick thinking, I placed my hands near his neck, "Don't make me...I will tickle."

Pitch's smirk turn into a smile and lets go of me, "I surrender."

I turned around and kissed his cheek. "So, are we gonna figure out a plan?"

Pitch blushed and replied, "Are you sure you up to this?"

"I cant be stuck at the house all day. I want to come."

Pitch know there wasy no way he can talk me out of it and it was true, he rather have me around.

"Hey Pitch, can I ask you something?"

Pitch but his hand around my shoulder as we walked close to my street.

"Sure."

"Since you and David were closer friends, did he have a girlfriend?"

Pitch replied, "He was dating Mariska."

 _MARISKA?!_

Heh! man, brother, I didnt know you like Zombies that much to date one.

"How long did they date?"

"4 years. They were like meant to be."

"Like you trying to reach that with me?"

Pitch laughed, "Hey! I can "dream", can I?"

I chuckled, "Keep dreamin'."

I have to admit, ever since I became friends with Pitch, I started to have a crush on him and I think he can tell,

Just hope he doesn't. But I can tell he is very loving towards me. I dont mind it at least it makes me happy.

***Heya guys. I hope u enjoy this chapter. Next Chapter will be up Thursday***


	17. He Is Coming

It was about to be 6:30. The Night was waking up. We're back at my house. Dean and the others were figuring out a plan, i was hanging out with Mariska & Juliet in

my room.

"Hey Mariska, I heard you dated my brother."

Mariska's eyes widen, she scratched her finger on her left temple.

"Y-y-yeah..."

I smiled at her, "hey, it's alright. Dont need to be shy about it. We're you guys all lovey dovey?"

Juliet chuckled, "David treated Mariska like a princess."

"Awwwww!"

Mariska blushed with embarassement.

I softly knuckled her shoulder, "It's okay. I'm glad you guys loved each other that much, I wish I was that lucky."

Mariska looked at me, "Don't you like Pitch?"

Juliet smirked, "I heard he has a crush on you."

I blushed deeply, "I do like Pitch but not like that. I mean...He is a great friend...but-but.."

Mariska asked, "But what? Everytime he is alone with you. He is affectionate like a lovey dovey."

I sighed. I dont know if I can keep this up, but I guess I can tell them.

"If I tell you guys something, will you promise not to tell..please."

Juliet & Mariska nodded.

I took a deep exhale, "yes, I do like Pitch...alot...but I keep thinking I am not that good for him. He is my Guardian and I trust him with all my soul...It's just

that...What if he dont want to have someone like me?"

Juliet replied, "Well, I don't see him liking anyone except you. Other girls, I meant.

Mariska said, "Yeah. As long he is happy with you, I think thats all he wants. Heck I remember what he used to say when he was in that mood before he got to know us."

I raised my eyebrow, "What mood and what did he use to say?"

Juliet, "He was always like no one accepts him. How he was cast out...and Missing his family."

"I know he has a daughter but what happen to his wife?"

Juliet and Mariska felt sad, the room was quiet for a few minutes. I can tell this wasn't gonna be good.

Mariska repled, "She died...Murdered from the villagers she onced loved."

I felt my heart aching, I couldnt imagine how that must be. I bet Pitch was devasted by that and that would explain a little of his hatred from the past.

"What about his daughter?"

Mariska replied, "She was sent away...Far away...and the villagers wouldn't tell him where she was at."

Ok, Ok, I am about to break...loosing a loving wife and a daughter...I probably kill myself if I was in Pitch's shoes...but how did he deal with all that pain?

"Let's change the subject, how about we get some ice cream from the kitchen?" Mariska asked.

Juliet was not amused from that since she was already sucking on a lollipop.

"you guys go ahead, I am gonna read for a little bit."

Mariska & Juliet nodded and left. Once I heard the door clicked on the lock. I laid down on my bed wth my pillow in my arms, my heart was still aching.

I even noticed I fell a tear fall to my cheek. Why am I crying? I started softly sobbing in my bed, hoping no one hears me but I guess that wrong. Pitch came into my

room and saw me. He was a bit puzzled and heard me sniffling. He walked over and laid beside me, his arm around my waist. I felt a pull from his hand to turn me.

my eyes were a bit red, he looked at me with a sad look.

"My Anna, why are you sad?"

I wiped away my tears, "How did you deal with all that?"

He was more confused by my question, "With what?"

"The pain...of everything that you lost."

Pitch was back to his sad expression, he understood now.

"I couldn't...When I lost my wife, I just felt everyhing around me fell...my soul shattered. She was everything to me, But I was so worried about her...back then when

I was human people saw me as a monster but I was only a Guard to the Fearlings...t'il 3 days later, then stole my daughter...I begged and begged for them to bring her

back...I even once pleaded for death to return her. Then i felt everything in my life, gone...empty...darkness covering me of my every whelm being, thats when I

decided to let the Fearlings take over me...To take back what was mine...I killed them...all of them...but I didnt succeded...I felt that way for a very long time."

I placed my hand on his cheek, "Do you still?"

He placed his hand over mine, his eyes closed for a second, "No..."

"You and Your brother have saved me..."

I heard his voice started to crack. placing my hands around his neck and pulling his head to lay on my chest. my arms went around his back.

"I promise I wont let you go, Pitch...ever!"

He closed his eyes from the sound of my heart was soothing him. My words warmed his heart even bigger. He took one of my hands and locked his fingers with mine.

"Neither will I, My Sweet Anna."

I felt my faced blushed again but I smiled so warmly to his words.

Back at the Whitley's.

Mr. Brown was doing his late clean up around the Morgue since the maintenance walked out early. The morgue was very quiet. Too quiet, just the way Mr. Brown like it.

He was about to organize all the bibles in place.

Bang!

Mr. Brown jumped.

Bang!

Mr. Borown felt his heart racing, he began to tremble. He looked out to the Hallway.

Bang!

The sound was coming from the Morgue. Mr. Brown slowly walked towards the door, his mind racing, his heart raced fast. He thoughts was pointless of what to do. Could

It be a Burglar? He was thinking.

Bang!

Mr. Brown was sweating from fear. Closer and closer he got towards the door, he felt his fingers to froze. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door slightly.

He peaked through and noticed nothing was moved. None of the doors on the walls aren't opened. He opened the door all the way, he slowly walked in. There was someone

in there and he was right beside the opened door. Mr. Brown looked at the doors again and noticed The door of David Anderson was slightly opened. Mr. Brown gulped

and reached for the handle to open it more. His heart fell from shock. David's body was gone. Mr. Brown was about to scream but from all this fear running through him,

he couldn't let out a sound. The person came up from behind him. Mr. Brown heard the footsteps cold pavement floorboards. Mr. Brown turned around fast and saw the

person. It was David. Mr. Brown was focused on his eyes. David's eyes was crimson red with his skin grey. David grabbed Mr. Brown's vest and pulled him towards him.

David's face was 3 inches away from Mr. Brown's face. Mr. Brown's eyes widen from all this.

"I am terribly sorry, sir. But you don't know how hungry I am."

David's naked body started to cover with Fearlings crawling all over him from his toes to his chest. David opened Mr. Brown's mouth, black smoke came out of Mr. Brown.

Mr. Brown tried to scream but he was gagging. David was sucking the fear from Mr. Brown. He kept sucking and sucking, more smoke was coming out. David took one last

inhale and let go of Mr. Brown, Mr. Brown collapse to the ground, he sided to get on his stomach and manage to try to crawl away. David smirked.

"So...your afraid of me? Don't worry...I use to get that alot from my old enemies."

Mr. Brown muttered, "God, my Holy Father..."

David sighed, "Sorry, God wont be hearing you..."

David's Fearlings turned his body into flames. The Flames started to spread all over the floor. Mr. Brown's body was engulfed within seconds. He screams bloodcurling.

David moved his hand, the flames spreaded all over the walls. David walked out of the Morgue. His footsteps spread more flames all over the building.

"Destroy everything...leave no evidence!"

Fearlings spread all over, to the church and into the offices, spreading more flames. The Fearlings were laughing like maniacs.

David walked out the front door with the Fearlings following him. The Whole Building exploded with debris everywhere. In the distance, fire truck sirens were blazing

through the town with the police following them. David escaped within nearby woods.

"I'm coming home, sis."

***Heya Guys, I Hope you enjoy this Chapter. next chapter will be up on Tuesday**


	18. Enough To Be Forgiven?

The Next morning didn't come off to a good start. Last night we couldn't get onto the road to get anywhere near the Morgue. They're were cops everywhere, To me it

looked like the president came into town.

This morning I turned on the news, Zed, Vikki, Pitch, Sam and Mariska stayed with me, The others went with Dean to go see if the road was cleared enough. Channel News

Lady Sandra LouAnne came one.

Sandra LouAnne:

"Thank you, Charles. Now Last Night was very horrifying to hear in our little town, the Whitley Funeral home was burned down. Police reported there was

no leakage of gas. But there was a report that 7 bodies were found inside but we hear from the owner, Mrs. Whitley, herself, there was only 6. All of the loved ones

were reported about the accident. But Police are still investigating what caused of this. But stay tune for any more news."

I turned off the tv and didn't move. I was too much in disbelieve.

Zed walked over to the couch,

"I can't believe this happened."

Pitch came over to me and sat beside me. I was leaning half of my face down.

"Anna?"

I didn't respond.

He leaned me over to him and wrapped his arms around me. I hate to say it, I felt myself break. I started to cry hard, The tears started to burn below my eyes.

"Shh, Shh, Shh, It's okay."

I placed my hand on his shirt and grasped the frabic, I sniffed.

"No, it's not..."

Mariska sat behind me and rub her hand on my back.

"Why would someone do this, Pitch? We were so close of getting him back..."

Vikke looked at sam,

"Any theories you would like to say?"

Sam felt the same pain as me. Sam looked at Vikke,

"Whoever went after David...probably found out where his body was and went back to make sure he was really dead."

Vikke was outrage, he almost torn some skin of his hand from his nails.

"Bloody bastards..."

Sam grabbed his coat and left the house to make a quick call to Dean.

I laid my head down on Pitch's lap, he started to stroke my hair. I was breathing so heavy like I was having an panic attack.

Mariska stroked my arm,

"We'll find whoever did this and I'll make sure they die for this."

After awhile I started calm down. My eyes hurting me, my cheeks burning. I decided to fall asleep. I was hoping maybe I can dream...

I appeared into the a woods. I looked like I was miles and miles deep. I remember I used to come into the woods with David whenever our parents would fight. The woods

somehow always calm us and we would stay here til nightfall. The place looked awfully familiar, but in my town there is alot of woods around if you know where to go.

I walked over to a hill. I know over the hill was a huge clearing. People used to say an UFO landed there a long time but it was never confirmed to be that theory.

Scientis believed an meteor hit that spot over 40 years ago. But I have no idea, it never bothered me to figure it out. I used to love to come to that spot. David &

We used the clearing to practice our abilities. Once I got over the Hill, there he was, standing in the middle. I was in shock to see him. He looked over to me and

smiled.

"Finally, you came back here."

I rushed over to him, without looking down at my feet to make sure I don't fall from the uneven ground.

Once I close to him I stoped nearly 4 inches away from him. He raised his eyebrow. He chuckled,

"You ain't gonna give me a hug?"

He was wearing clothes. All black and even wearing a black trench coat. I just stood there and felt myself wanting to cry again...

"You're dead..."

David's expression to a little sad.

"No. I am not, sis."

My eyes widen from his reply.

"But-but- the morgue was burn to the ground. They all found all-"

David interrupted, "I escaped! I woked up, Anna."

From hearing that I started to feel my gut turn into a knot, I gulped,

"Did you do that to the building?"

David expression changed to guilt. He wanted to lie but he knew he was a horrible liar. he sighed and nodded.

My eyes widen from fear and couldn't believe this. I felt all my emotions combining even my rage was gonna go crazy before I could say anything.

"I am here, sis. It dont matter what happened to that place. Come find m-"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I screamed.

David can tell I was really upset.

"Those people...all those people in there you burned..."

"I was hungry sis, I couldn't control it!"

"Don't lie to me! You know very well to control your hunger!"

"Sis...I am sorry..."

without him knowing, I pinched my arm so hard, I wanted to scream again. David noticed within a second.

"No..Wait!"

I shut my eyes and reopened them and noticed I was awake and burst out the couch. Breathing heavy. Everyone was looking at me. Officer Jody arrived not only for 5

minutes and saw me, I looked scared out of my wits. Dean came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Anna? Anna? Calm down."

I looked at Dean.

"It's okay, It's alright. Calm down, It's me, Dean."

"Da-da-david.."

"Anna, calm down, I know your under alot of pressure..."

I grasps Dean's shirt on his arms.

"David...is alive." I said with my voice shaking.

Dean backed away a little, everyone was looking at me with confusement.

I sat down near the kitchen table, still shaking, Mariska sat beside me. I didn't move for a few minutes. Pitch took the kettle, pouring the hot water with the tea

bag. Officer Jody sat across from me,

"Anna, what did you mean David is alive?"

Sam was sitting near the counter with Dean,

"I wonder how if they found all those bodies burnt."

I took a small breath, "It was in my dream."

Everyone stood quiet for a moment except Pitch, he came over to give me the cup.

He asked, "What did you see in your dream, Anna?"

I replied, "David...We were in the woods. Near the old clearing...he was...just standing there. He told me he is still alive and he wants us to find him."

Dean said, "Anna, from all the stress you been under, the brain can make crazy dreams that look real."

Pitch quickly replied, "That's not how it works on boogeymans.."

I shook my head and looked at everyone.

"My dreams are never wrong, Dean. If you were like me, Our dreams are not like Humans."

Finally I was calming down so much, I sighed deeply.

"When David & I were little, we used to be together in our dreams. Like we were still awake, Whenver I was sad, David would be there and took me to a place

to cheer me up... the woods. Even when our parents used to fight so much, we always go there. To me and David, whenever we dream, we're linked into them. But the last

time I dreamt with David...was the first day of school."

Sam went beside Jody and leaned slightly on the table, looking at me,

"Tell us where and we will go get him."

I looked at Sam and Jody,

"The Clearing is very deep in the woods. About a 2 hour walk if I remembered."

About an hour later, we left my house, Mariska led the way as I instructed her where to go, Dean & Sam and Officer Jody followed us from behind. It took us about an

half of hour to arrived there. I was feeling my heart sank and anxious at the same time. I got out with Juliet behind me. Mariska shut off the engine and got out. Dean

parked the Impala away from Mariska's. I stood infront of the cars and looked. The woods were still same. 3 years ago, The Government was gonna tear down some of the

trees to make a shopping mall... glad they didn't.

I turned to everyone,

"I want you all to stay here..."

Dean was not okay with that,

"You don't want us to come?"

I shook my head,

"I am not a little kid, Dean. Besides I need to talk to him first before you guys can."

Cordelia nodded.

'She's right."

Sam said, "Just be careful."

I nodded and looked at Pitch. I can tell he didn't want me to go by myself. But I needed to, I turned towards the Forest and walked towards it. Once I got in,

I felt my anger rising. I stopped, I took a deep breath and black smoke with little faces appeared, laughing like maniacs.

"What do you want us to do?" The Fearlings asked.

I growled, "Find him..."

The Fearlings jumped off me and ran into the woods. My body turned into a big black ball of ash, I followed them, my speed accerlate to almost 90 miles an hour.

I noticed my dodging from the trees was still good since I haven't done this for awhile.

David was still in the clearing, He closed his eyes and heard a faint noise of fearlings approaching him. He snarled. The Fearlings got to him and surrounded him.

David for once was calmed. I landed near outside the clearing as my body reapeared back to normal. David looked at me,

"well, well, sis, I didn't know you were doing so well with the Fearlings."

I approached him as some of the Fearlings moved away to make a path,

"I didn't...I have someone that taught me."

David smirked, "Pitch. Has he been taking good care of you?"

I didn't respond,

"Ya know, my beautiful, sweet sister, I thought this was gonna be a moment, we hug and I will take away all that pain."

I chuckled,

"Pain? Heh! Yeah, except you made me believe you were actually dead."

David smirked faded to a frown,

"If It I did told you, They would know and come after you."

I snarled, "I wouldn't care, I am far powerful for stupid humans!"

David shook his head.

"Pitch has done alot better than taking care of me."

David raised his eyebrow,

"well, I did tell him to be your guardian."

"And I deeply appreciated it. You don't know how much I relied on you to go through with all the sadness I went through. Everything you taught me..."

David stood their, dumbstrucked.

"And Pitch was there like you used to be, making me happy, being safe... All your friends did the same for me.

All my life, we couldn't trust no one...I don't know if I am scared of my own flesh and blood, but I don't know if I can forgive you for what you done."

"Anna, if I didn't do what I done, I would've been caught. So I killed an old man that saw me.."

My eyes widen, "you killed an old man?!"

"He was a worker there and I was so hungry, I drained him and if I just let him go, he would've told the cops."

"You're so full of shit! You can use your power to erase his memory, I seen you done it before!"

David thought about that and he didn't realized Why he didn't do that.

David frowned even more, "Are you this mad at me?"

I couldn't stay mad at him but trusting him would be a problem now since he let all those people that were suppose to be buried...

I walked closer to him with the Fearlings vanished from my footsteps. I noticed David started to cry and kneeled before me,

"I am so sorry, sis...I really am...please."

I bend down and hugged him. I had to admit I started to cry as well. I was so relieved to feel him again. He wrapped his arms me tight and cried on my shoulder.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid like that again...please Anna...Forgive me..."

***Heya Guys, I am sorry this chapter was late. Next Chapter will be on Saturday***

Please leave a review, Dont be shy ;)


	19. The Agreement

Once we got back, Trust me I had to wait for David to go to bed. I can't keep this a secret from everyone. Like they say keeping secrets is a ugly thing. I went to

double check, David was a sound of asleep, I sighed, I felt like i wanted to panic because I know the others are not gonna take this so great. Once I got back to the

living room, everyone was sitting down. I know this place can be boring of not doing anything but maybe a different location to tell them. Sam saw me coming,

"Hey, Anna, you okay?"

I gulped. Everyone started to look at me since I didn't respond right away.

"Guys, I need to tell ya something but not here."

Everyone was concern and confused. I decided to take them behind my house, the backyard was the only place that David can never hear me. Which I dont know how thats

possible. Mariska closed the door and I looked at everyone, I wnted to swallow hard down my guilt.

Dean asked, "So, Anna, what did you wanna tell us?"

Mariska asked, "Is something the matter?"

I replied, "Big time."

I know Mariska is gonna hate me for telling her this as well. Goshly can someone kick me in the ass right now?

"I don't want any of you to get upset, well, actually I know your going to be."

Pitch came over and put his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't even look at him.

Pitch said, "Whatever it is, just tell us."

I took a deep breath, "David killed those people in the morgue..."

Dean and Sam eyes grew wide a little, I can tell everyone was shocked and disbelieved by this.

Dean stepped in, "Anna, are you-"

I nodded, "He told me...in my dream and at the woods...He said it was..."

Sam came up to me and I can tell he was not happy,

"Because of what?"

"The Hunger."

Mr. Starling walked around, He felt like he wanted to punch something.

Dean asked, "So he killed those corpses and Mr. Brown?"

I nodded, "I know it sounds bad, but...to be honest guys, at first I thought I can forgive him for a minute, but I feel like I am regretting it."

Dean started to get irritated of the last parts of my words,

"So you decided not to trust your own brother? Something I wouldn't do."

From my part, I was feeling pissed,

"You think it's easy? All my life, I known my own brother wouldn't hurt a soul like that. How did you feel when your own brother sold you out for Ruby?"

Dean didn't wanted to be reminded of that.

Sam asked, "Hold on, Anna, what do you mean the Hunger?"

Pitch replied, "It's part of us, When we need to eat, we have to eat fear to keep us alive. if we don't eat for quite some time...bad things can happen and we

can't control it."

I added, "It's like a vampire, The thirst can be uncontroable."

Juliet asked, "Can you master it somehow?"

I shook my head.

"Trust me, It happened to me before...thats why I was gone for so long."

Dean asked, "Gone? David told us you were living with relatives..."

That hitted me so hard. He lied to them?!

"I wasn't...David put me in a Psychiatric hospital..It was 3 years ago, I was being bullied in my first junior year. I skipped 3 grades because I had quite of

knowledge. I accidnelt hurted 2 students."

Mariska said, "Would explain...I had a feeling he was lying to me when I asked about you...all of us."

I can feel Mariska's pain, she was hoping the connection between her and David would be the same again...but I can tell it is breaking.

"I just wanna say, let's not bring this up. Keep it as a secret."

Everyone looked at one and another and I looked at Pitch, he sighed and nodded at me. Everyone agreed.

***Heya Guys, Please enjoy this chapter. Next One will be up on Sunday.**

Please Leave a Review


	20. One Mistake At The Station

3 weeks have went by after we all made that agreement. I decided for now on to stay at the house whenever the others go on missions. Even when I made this decision,

David & Pitch tried to talk me out of it, but I refused so many times I lost count. Pitch understood why but David...nope. Besides It was almost time for Christmas

and I havent even gotten the decorations up yet. The other day my uncle came by, of course he still thinks David is dead and not to mention he saw the news. He has

meant to come and see me but things been busy at the restuarant for him also since it's also the holiday. And last friday, I had to go to the police station with

Jody for questioning. Before I even got to get into the room with the investigators, Jody pulled me aside.

"If you don't want to get under your skin, act deppressed."

I gulped and took a breather.

"Easy as pie," I replied.

I went into the room as Jody closed the door behind me. 2 male officers, by the looks, Mid age, skinny and one of them have recently shaved his mustache.

I felt boredom hit me fast within my brain. Just rememebered what to do.

"Ms. Anderson, would you take a seat?"

I nodded and sat down. I changed my face expression to a very down look. Before I got In I even rubbed my eyes to make them look red. It works at times.

"Ms. Anderson, you aware what happened at the Whitley's Funeral Home?"

"Yes, I was suppose to meet Mrs. Whitley the day after I heard about it. But I dont understand I thought they found out the cause of the fire was a gas leakeage."

"It wasn't. It was a Arsonist."

My eyes widen, "a...Arsonist?"

"We just want to know was there anyone-?"

I shook my head.

"I dont know...I was released from the psychiatric hospital in fall. I moved back 3 days after his death."

One of them lit a cigarette. I shut my mouth, gripping my nose shut with my fingers.

"You don't smoke?"

I shook my head, " I had asthma since I was little."

The officer push the end of the cigarette in to the ashtray and opened the window, the other officer apologized for him.

I look over my shoulder to breath, "It's okay."

I took 3 breathers. WHAT THE HELL?! I thought officers are not allowed to smoke in these kind of rooms. What asses!

by looking back to the officer with a bit of heavy breathing.

The officer was a bit concered, "Are you okay?"

I wasn't joking about the astham thing. I felt my chest tight so hard. my hand started to grip. I ran out of the room with the officers behind me. I bashed through

the door and landed on the floor near the wall. I couldn't stand that smell anymore. Jody ran beside me and looked at the officers.

"What the hell is going on?"

The officer who had the cigarette earlier, pointed at me, "She just ran out."

The other officer said, "Because she has asthma which you failed to asked before litting a cigarette!"

I pinched Jody's shoulder, trying to breath, I pointed for her to grab my bag. Jody hesitated and went through. She put out my notebook and got the Inhaler out of

side pouch. Jody placed my inhaler in my mouth and pressed the cap down.

Hiss.

I took a deep breath and hold my breath.

Jody counted to 15. I let go of my breath. Jody hit the cap again.

Hiss.

I took another deep breath, I felt so dizzy. When Jody reached to 15, I let it go again. But my chest was still hurting a little.

You are probably wondering how am I having asthma attacks? well Pitch has explained it to me earlier. But I will explain that later.

Jody got a nurse down the street to check me if I was 0kay. The nurse put her stethoscope on my right, left side of my chest. Jody leaned me over for the Nurse to

check my back side. The nurse looked over to Jody,

"She's okay now, but her left lung is still a bit wheezing. I suggest she goes home and get rest."

Jody put my hand over her shoulder and lifted me up.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna take you home, okay?"

I slightly nodded.

Jody looked over to the officer.

"You better be in my office when I get back!"

The officer replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Jody escorted me to her car and laid me down the backseat. Once she got me in, she closed the back door and got into the passaenger seat. The engine started and I felt

the car moving slowly. Jody made a turn.

"I'm sorry that happen to you, Anna. You doing all right?"

I groaned, "never better. I just know David is not gonna like this."

Jody smiled, "Even Pitch?"

"You know too?"

"The girls kinda told me."

"Well, it isn't like that...not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Just taking baby steps..."

Jody nodded.

"Ms. Jody?"

"Hm?"

"Have you been afraid to loose someone you care so much? I mean is everyone like that towards a first person?"

"Some people. It is hard when it comes to the first crush."

I know Pitch can tell I like him...but I don't want to rush things that I want to regret, but David isn't taking it so well. my Guardian can still portect me but

falling in love with a Guardian? I don't know if there is any rules of he can or cannot. Maybe when I rest a little, I need to go to the library.

Jody pulled into my house. The car hauled and I felt the engine died.

"I'll be right back."

I nodded.

Jody's POV:

As i left the car, I went to open the door, Dean & Sam and the others saw me burst in. David looked over to Jody.

"Hi, Ms. Jody," David said.

"We had a little situation back at the station."

Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

Jody sighed, "When Anna was being questioned, she had a asthma attack due to one of officers smoking in there."

A glass frame shattered on the wall. Everyone seem to heard it. David slightly growled, and walked out of the house to the car. Anna was already half out and holding

onto the car door window. Her legs were little dizzy while she was trying to hold her balance.\

David put her under his arms and carried her inside the house.

*Heya guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be on Friday***

please leave a review


	21. A Chance?

After Christmas and New Years was over, I finally decided to go on a mission with everyone. We were inside The Green Forest right by the old Green Forest Camp, which

I was surpised this place is real. They made a shot scene of the camp in the old Jason movies.

I looked over at Dean,

"Hey, Dean, By any chance will we see Jason?"

He looked at me with a smirk.

"High chance we might." He replied with a remark.

Vikke looked at me,

"Who is Jason?"

I looked over to him,

"Jason is old serial killer back in the 80's he always kills campers that go near Camp Crystal Lake."

Vikke scoffed, "Is he human?"

"Highly unlikely."

Juliet came over while I was sitting on the cold soon to be frozen grass.

"Why you brought that up?"

I pointed at the sign,

"Because in one of the movies they made a scene shot here, I think it was 3rd or 4th movie. I am not hundred percent sure."

Swan came over behind Juliet, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"If old Jason came near you, I sure to protect you from his old big Machete."

Juliet scoffed.

"Yeah, right."

David came back, I got up.

"They said about 3 kids went missing over 48 hours, No one has seen them or where they went off."

I got up with a spooky tone.

"It appears he has struck again."

David raised his eyebrow,

"You think it's Jason?"

I nodded.

David laughed.

Sam and Dean looked at us,

"How about we scout out and see if we can find anything? They can be hiding somewhere."

Mariska leaned over to me and grinned,

"Or making out in an old camper?"

I chuckled and hit her shoulder gently. Mariska burst out laughing. David wrapped his arms around Mariska.

I looked over to Pitch and put my finger in my mouth, with a sound of a gag. Pitch smiled and shook his head.

Dean said, "We'll go by groups."

"Vikke you go with Zed and Lewis."

Vikke groaned.

Lewis and Zed seen that coming.

"Juliet you go with Swan. Me and Sam will go north. Mariska your with David. and Anna-?"

I replied, "I'll go with Pitch."

I looked over to David and he saw a smirk on me.

We'll all split up. I was looking around and for a moment I felt like the old good times when me and David walked into the woods.

Pitch broke the moment, "So, you like horror movies?"

I chuckled, "Who doesn't? well I am more into the old classics."

While me and Pitch was looking around, I couldn't help like we were being followed, I looked behind us, Pitch looked at me.

"Whats the matter?"

I looked over to him and back,

"Thought I felt something."

Pitch put his arm around my shoulder.

"If they are just watching.."

He placed his finger under my chin.

"Let them watch."

I smirked.

"Pitch, why are you trying your best?"

He raised his eyebrow, I chuckled.

"Mariska already told me.."

I walked away; Pitch clenched his fists with frustration.

"Next time I wont be so friendly.."

I turned around to face him,

"You said something?

He shook his head and caught up to me,

"So...Why cant you give me a chance?"

I frowned,

"I really like you...alot, Pitch, but I am just nervous of this whole thing. I am more scared of David knowing.."

He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"If he finds out, I am pepared."

I smiled.

Alot of rumors at school have spread about me and Pitch. I dont know anything about Dating but what is it about anyway? For 2 months I been noticing Pitch got to much

fond towards me. I really like how he can be around me, it keeps me happy. Maybe I should give him a chance, what can be the worse of it?

"Hey Pitch."

He looks at me, "Hmm?"

"When the snow melts what does it become?"

Pitch smiled, he know the answered to that but he had another idea.

"It becomes water?"

I smiled, "Buzz..buzz..Nope, it becomes spring."

He smiled and hugged me from behind.

"I know, I just wanna see you smile like that."

I placed my hands over his and giggled.

"Me too."

over 3 hours of walking around the woods, I started to feel tired.

"You think they probably found them?"

Pitch looked around for one last time and then looked at me,

"Probably so and it's gonna be dark soon. Let's head back."

"I agree with ya."

"Anna?"

I turned around and Pitch kneeled down.

"Hop on my back."

I raised my eyebrow, "you sure?"

"You look tired, I don't mind carrying you."

I giggled and nodded. I went behind him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him lifting me up and holds my legs up. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hehehe, I feel like a little child."

"You are one."

Pitch started walking back on the trail.

"Hey!"

"What? You're a cute one."

I shook my head from that.

"I aint cute."

"Who say's your not?"

I groaned. I never count on my looks since I look like a wake up zombie.

"Hey, Pitch, What is your daughter's favorite season?"

"She is always happy to see spring."

"Really?"

"It brings her delights to see the flowers and fresh grass bloom."

"You know what? I can't wait to meet her in the spring."

Pitch smiled.

"I bet you two will become great friends."

I smirked, "Like us?"

"Even better."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. Pitch blushed and let out a big smile.

My phone began to ring, Pitch stopped, I quickly grabbed it from my pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sis, you can come back. we found them."

"Alive?"

"Yes. Dean & Sam found them in near the Camp."

"Okay, We'll be there in a few."

"Anna, hang on."

I grapped hold.

"Oki doki."

Lewis and Zed were beside the cars.

Lewis groaned,

"I can't believe this was a waste of time."

Zed nodded, "No shit, I could be having a rat by now."

"Dude, how can you eat those things?"

"They're delicious when they squirm from my hands."

Lewis rolled his eyes and felt like he wanted puke.

*Heya guys I hope your enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up January 13.**

Please Leave a Review!


End file.
